Operation Domination
by Refuse the Reuse
Summary: I bet your wondering how we found you" Skipper gave a smooth smile to the girl sat in her bed,her eyes scanning the 4 men in suits "No you have my address, i'm wondering how you got in and what you broke!" "Enough small talk, we need a favour doll" OC/?
1. Debriefing

Something fun i thought up after watching Madagascar, the penguins have me in stitches, gotta luv em!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the movies or cartoon, just my OC

* * *

Operation Domination

"Are you sure?" I questioned, sitting up right from my once lounging state at the table, the high backs of the dark leather booth bench squeaking lightly with the small movement.

"Yer girl! They've been looking for some one new for weeks, and lord knows I can't put up with them any more!" The tall, well-preened woman sat across the table stated.

"They are so needy, but you're a strong girl, you'll do great!" She quickly added, flipping her long ebony hair over her shoulder.

"I dunno Gloria, everything I've ever heard you say about them has kinda put me off," I visibly cringed at the many eventful stories she had come out with.

"Yer! But I weren't getting paid, you will be and if everything else sucks your pay slip won't, lemme tell ya!" With that she held a silencing hand up.

"Do I have a choice?" I sighed, staring at the glass of water sat between us.

"I just really want them outta my hair, but they can't seem to be able to find someone new, I've been helping out for 3 weeks, their driving me nuts!" She looked desperate; her hair wasn't holding the usual bouncy waves and her patience was wearing thin.

"What will be doing?" I sighed, probing my elbow up on the table and resting my chin in my hand.

"You'll just be a receptionist mostly, make some tea and do the lunch run, it really isn't that bad," She beamed; the sun catching her beautifully bronzed skin from the far window, giving her a glow.

"Alright fine," I added in defeat.

I have to admit the pay sounds good, about the only good thing actually; it was the people I'd have to associate with that scared me.

"Great!" She cheered; jumping up so fast she knocked the table.

"Just fill these in!"

A huge stack of paper was dropped in front of me causing the glass of water to wiggle across the table an inch.

"Ohhhhh dear," I whispered staring at the mountain of used to be trees.

"At least I know where half the Amazon went," I added lifting the first page.

"Eh, eh! I am not paying you to be sitting around making jibber jabber," A tall, self-empowered man scuttled over to the table we sat at.

"Julien, you're not paying us at all," I stated with a frown.

"Ah but I gave you a free drink, which means I pied, you didn't, so my money is yours, I'm paying you!" He pointed to the glass situated in the middle of the table.

"It's a glass of water? From the tap… it's free," I shrugged.

"Don't be so uptight, we don't work here anyway!" Gloria added.

"Hmm and I suppose you pay the water bills, or the Plummering? Hmmm?" he pressed his fingertips together in front of him as he spoke, bending forwards in an almost bow as he talked quietly to us.

"Am I right Maurice?" He chirped standing bolt up strait.

"Julien, it's just a glass of water?" The smaller, more rounded man shrugged, motioning to the lone glass.

"But it's my glass of water! It came from my taps! This is my hotel, I am the king here!" the tall Julien folded his arms, sticking his nose in the air, almost in disgust.

I chanced a glance across at Gloria who simply rolled her eyes before turning back to the slightly mad man.

"Of course and what a humble king you are to be gracing those lower than you with such kindness," Maurice added, looking up at the sulking man as he slowly came to, a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh-ho! I am brilliant!" he cheered him self

"… but anyways I don't care," with that he waved it away before inspecting his nails, turning on his heels and striding off.

"Urrr…I swear he gets weirder every time I see him," I frowned shaking my head lightly as I watched the tall man stride off, the smaller one following.

"Yer well he ain't got nothing on the suits," Gloria mumbled, sparking my attention as I only caught a few words.

"What?" I questioned as she stiffened slightly, looking wide-eyed.

"What?!" She gave a light shrug before passing me a pen.

"Here!"

"I have to fill it out now?" I frowned taking the pen slowly, my hand dropping to the first page as the woman in front of me gave a single nod.

Why the hell would they need so much information?

There's enough weight from the stack to kill a man!

I listened blankly to Gloria as she continued to ramble on about various subjects, it was nothing but background blur as I scribbled my life away, pausing at the last page, my hand hovering over the bottom line, the pen giving a light shake before I scribbled down my signature.

A daunting feeling crept over me…why does it feel like I've just signed my life away?


	2. Operation 1

Here we go!

yer...still don't own nuthing part frm my oc...and the story idea i guess?

* * *

Operation 1: Designation

I stood alone in the reception of the main building. The woman behind the large rounded desk sat reclined in her office chair, her oval glasses slipping down her nose as she filed at her red nails, the file's scuffing and scraping stopping every few seconds as she took a look up at me before glancing to her left at the lift doors, still dormant.

"He'll be down shortly, please take a seat,"

"Oh ok," I spoke in an almost whisper, my small black heels clicking as I did as I was told, taking the time to smooth down my pencil skirt and glance at the other's sat around me.

Gloria insisted I made an effort and looked smart, so here I am looking like a pratt in tanned tights, a black pencil skirt, long sleeved fitted white shirt with a few small ruffles at the bust and a thick belt around my waist. Naturally I still had my coat on seeing as I wasn't comfortable in this new environment, so all that could be seen was my skirt and shoes, not that I minded, it was a nice smart trench coat, grey in colour because I didn't feel like wearing my red one, I'll leave that one for another day.

Lifting my left arm up I checked my watch for the time before re-clipping my hair up, just for something to do, my fringe and bangs still hung around my face while the hair flowing over the clip at the back of my head always seemed to fall to one side, making it seem like I have more of a side pony tail.

Taking a claming breath I checked my watch again, I was told he, my new boss, would be down in precisely 5 minutes and it will be 5 minutes in 28 seconds and counting.

I checked over my silver nails Gloria had nicely done for me, she obviously wants me to get the job, before going back to brushing off my skirt.

17 seconds.

Perhaps I should do an extra button up on my shirt? I don't want to draw attention with my cleavage hanging out, but if I force it closed it would just be screaming 'look at me I'm gunnu ping into your eye' it's a no win, should I leave it? I'll just keep my coat on.

I glanced back down at my watch before staring up at the clock on the wall above the reception desk; it might be more accurate to go by that one.

5, 4, 3, I tapped my finger against my leg as I did a count down, not like he would actually be here exactly when he said but I was bored.

2…1

The stair doors crashed open as a man stepped into the reception. He wore a plain black suit, smart and workable, a plain white shirt underneath the suit jacket that hung open.

"Don't panic! I made it on time!" He gave a smooth smile as he swept some of his hair from his face before taking a look around the main reception.

Please don't let that be him, let my boss be the one that takes half an hour when he says 5 minutes not the one that actually takes 5 exact minutes.

"So, which one of you lily livered, pack mules are going to be my new slave," that same smile stayed on his face as he folded his arms, one brow raised.

No one moved and for some reason I knew it was me. Why? Why couldn't I have a sane boss?

"Well considering my new receptionist is female I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and say you!" I looked at the man pointing towards me, a genuine wtf look set on my face.

'How on earth did your great mastermind figure that out?' I though giving a sigh as I stood and strode towards him.

"You have a keen eye sir, what gave it away?" I questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, you're the only female down here," He stated with a grin.

"Umm, the receptionist is female," I added quietly glancing at the amber haired woman as she reached up to pat her tightly pinned curls, her arms long and thin, and face holding age, a slight sag in her eyes only made more obvious by the bright blue eye shadow glaring from behind the thick glasses.

The suited man stiffened, his smile dropping as he turned to take in the woman's presence a frown on his face as he inspected every detail before facing me again.

"That isn't a woman!" He stated, his voice hard and serious.

"Urrr," All I could do was blink.

"My goodness doll, you'd scare a man saying things like that," he called as he strode towards the lift, his hands perched behind his back as stopped, bringing a hand round and pressing the call button. I followed with the soft clicking on my heels, jumping in the lift quickly as the doors seemed to shoot open.

"Why didn't you take the lift down?" I questioned out of curiosity. After all he did come crashing into the lobby, which caused everyone to jump one seat over…poor guy that was on the end of the row, he ended up with his arse to the floor.

"If I had relied on the lift it would have taken 63 and a half seconds for it to reach my floor, then an extra 63 and a half to come back down, and that's not counting waiting for the doors to open and close and the time it takes to select the floor. Also while using the lift you become victim to other riders, like a bus, stopping and starting, loading and unloading, it all takes precious time, time which I didn't have," He finished of seriously after a few over exaggerated arm jesters, folding his arms and watching as the lift doors closed.

"So… basically it would have taken too long?" I simply put it.

"Exactimundo," He pointed towards me like he was ticking me off and that was it, silence. I looked around the mirrored lift, making sure I was still decent, no make-up down my face, tufts of hair sticking up, no…all good.

The lift came to a stop with a ping before the doors slid open.

"Oh Skipper, your back!" A shorter guy ran forwards seeming more my height and dressed similar in a black suit.

"Whoa, easy Private," the so-called Skipper eased as he stepped out the lift.

"Skipper?" I whispered to myself, that wtf look finding it's way to my face again.

"Kowalski report!" Skipper barked, his arms behind his back, as a rather tall man appeared, his back strait and arms by his side in attention.

"How was HQ during my leave?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary sir,"

I looked at the 3 dressed in black suits; I was going to be a receptionist for them? I don't even know what they do! A giant clap shook the building, almost like a thunderstorm coming for the room next door.

"Rico!" Skipper hailed, placing his hands on his hips as another man fell out of a smoky room, thick ash following out as he gave a low chuckle to himself closing the door and shutting off the blackened room.

"Enough with the dynamite" Skipper raised a brow and the scruffy looking Rico seemed to sag with disappointment, his white shirt dusted with soot and hair scruffy, a faint signature of a Mohawk in his hair and a scar across his lips.

"Team, I'd like you to meet our new receptionist, call her what you like for now, I haven't decided on a suitable name," Skipper smiled looking at his 3-team members, his arms behind his back.

"Um I already have a name, its Lola," I pointed out.

"Kowalski, take fizzy pop here to her new station," Skipper ordered, pushing me forwards as I frowned.

"Fizzy pop?" I gave him a raised brow as he simply folded his arms.

"You said your name was Cola didn't you," A cool smirk pulled at his lips.

"Lola!" I stated again before marching after Kowalski and his long strides.

Please tell me I'm not surrounded by crazy people.

"Skipper?" The smallest of the three turned to his leader.

"What is it Private?"

"Don't you think we outré to introduce our selves?" The shy Private questioned, bringing a hand up to pinch lightly at his bottom lip as he thought over what he just suggested.

"In time Private, let the girl get settled in first," With that Skipper turned on his heels and strode off leaving the young Private to look at Rico, seemingly a little lost, Rico just gave a simple shrug as if Skippers words made perfect sense before retreating back into the room he first came from.

Looking around the now empty space around him, Private looked down the hall Lola had wandered off down with Kowalski to find her station and gave a sigh, looking down to the floor before following after Skipper into the main tasking room.

"Why are there two doors?" I frowned, staring at the door across from me while I stood in the frame of the door we came in threw.

"That door is access from the tasking room, it saves us trouble of running around the halls to come to this door," He pointed at the doorway I was currently blocking.

"So why not just have that door?" I pointed across to the door behind him.

"Because, then you would be running around the halls to get to different areas on this floor which are easily accessible threw that door," He once again pointed towards the doorframe I was stood in.

"Ok, makes sense," I shrugged.

The tall Kowalski turned and faced the main part of the room, motioning me in side.

"This will be your station," He stated looking forwards and giving a nod to it as I stepped next to him.

"Is the avalanche of paper my station? Or is my station under the avalanche?" I managed to squeak out after the shock of seeing the flooded mounds of paper.

"Are you for real? This is all your paper work! I have to sort threw all that!" I threw my hands up and ran them threw my hair.

"Welcome to HQ," The voice of Skipper sung leaning in the doorframe that opened up into the tasking room as they liked to call it.

"Thanks," I mumbled still eyeing the hoard of paper.

"Feel free to take some time to settle in and get acquainted before knuckling down," I looked across at Skipper; the smooth smile he held was almost taunting. It was quickly wiped from his face as he turned on his heels and strode out, calling over his shoulder.

"Kowalski!"

The called man gave me a nod in departure before following after he leader.

"Great," I sighed looking at the mountain.

This was my designated area?

"Alright gang, I want close observations, for all we know she could be a spy sent in to be a mole in our system, leek our in sources, Rico, I want you to gather what you can find on this girl," Skipper ordered, pointing to the man rubbing the scar on his lips who suddenly jumped and looked around before giving a nod.

"Kowalski!" The finger was pointed to the tallest as he sat ready to take notes.

"I want you to pick threw the paper work she filled in and anything Rico comes back with, If anything doesn't add up I want to know about it, the smallest loop hole can mean disaster," The captain threw his arms up before looking at his group, his eyes stopping on the shortest as he held his hand up to speak.

"Yes Private?"

"What can I do Skipper?" The youngest questioned.

"I have a special task for you my curious little friend," Skipper's grin pulled into one cooking up a plan as he put an arm round the young Private's shoulders, turning him to look across the room and threw the window of Lola's new office, the group watching as she placed her hands on her hips and ran a hand threw her hair for the 5th time before bending over to scoop up a pile of papers and shuffle threw them boredly.

* * *

Just so you know... these guys are gunnu be alotta fun and Lola's gunnu be pulling her hair out he he


	3. Operation 2

I'm enjoying writing this, i luv fun ideas and i can just see this playing out in my head it's great fun, i luv the penguins and now there human they can only cause more scycotic adventures and drive our poor OC Lola crazy... that's if they don't slowly steal her sanity

buwaha ha ha ha

* * *

Operation 2: Observation

"Oh hi… Private right?" I questioned looking at the sheepish man as he edged into the cluttered room watching as he gave a nod.

"You ok?" A light frown creased my brow as I took in his shaky movements, letting may arms drop to my sides from where I was holding a few documents, scanning threw them.

"Yup, Absolutely!" He nodded, his hat bobbing lightly on his head.

"Any particular reason for the hat?" I glanced at the random headwear he had decided on wearing.

"Umm, urr," He dawdled to him self a finger finding his lips as he jumped slightly.

"Do you need any help?" He chirped rubbing at his right ear.

"Well actually, yer, you offering?" I raised a questioning brow, no way was he willing to help sort out this mess.

"Sure, we'll get it done in no time," He straitened out turning to the avalanche; his puffed out chest suddenly deflating.

"Umm…" He suddenly droned.

"Where should I start?"

"Any where would be good I suppose, I've been trying to think of the best way to do this and now that I have a partner I think divide and concur would be our best bet," I nodded looking at the heap.

"Work our way round," Private nodded.

"And meet in the middle," I nodded back and soon we where both working on opposites sides.

________

"Private! Snap to it!" Skipper shouted down the small microphone, watching the live feed threw a small television, a brow rising as the shot gave a sudden jerk.

He watched intently as the Private struggled to come up with a good enough reason to stay in the room, the pressure mounding with Skipper yelling in his ear.

"Come on man! We want answers, she can sort that room herself!" Skipper frowned as the Private took to lending a helping hand.

After five minutes of seeing nothing but papers and old documents Skipper grew testy.

"Private! I need visual of the room!" He thumped a fist down on the desk he sat at watching as the hidden camera gave a vast number of jerks and movement before Private's face could be seen, a look of concentration set on his features as he positioned his hat on a shelf on the far wall.

"Now that's more like it," Skipper nodded, folding his arms and sitting back in his chair as he stared at the television screen more calmly, taking in the whole view of the room, able to now see, both the Private and Lola working threw the mountain of paper.

________

"What is all this?" I frowned piling papers and folders in different sections that all roughly had the same objective.

"You'll have to ask Skipper," Private chirped running a hand threw his slightly flicking hair, having discarded the cap on a shelf at the far side of the room as shifting large quantities of paper proved to be quite strenuous.

"There are all sorts of paper work here!" I glanced at the two in my hand before shuffling round on my knees to face the organised stacks we had build in the centre of the room.

"Umm where is the heist pile?" I questioned holding a few papers up in my right hand while searching threw the various stacks.

"Over here Lola," Private held his hand up while I passed them over to him so he could place them on top of a pile to his left.

"Do you have robberies over with you as well?" I raised a brow at the thick wad I was holding while Private scanned threw the piles in search.

"Yer! I found it!" He smiled as I yet again passed him some papers.

"I've got basic manoeuvres," I grinned taking the pile Private was once stuck with and slapping it down to my far left.

"Weapons!" I called holding up another hefty pile.

"Centre," Private called back as I spun around.

"There are kinda loads of piles in the centre.

"Umm left 2 and up one," He pointed.

"Is that your left or mine?" I frowned.

________

"Private! I need answers!" Skipper barked watching as the youngest team member gave a cringe rubbing his ear again as he turned to the hat sat happily on the shelf, a sheepish look on his face as he slowly turned to look at the working girl behind him as she shuffled threw yet more papers.

________

"So how long have you been living in New York Lola?" Private questioned from behind me as I added to another mini stack.

"A few years, I've moved around a lot, but a job opportunity brought me here," I smiled before setting the papers in there correct larger pile behind me.

"What job?" He added now turning around.

"I used to work in the zoo, just doing the usual cleaning, feeding and over all maintenance of the animals, it was fun," I turned and shot him a smile as he tilted his head.

"Did you loose your job?" A confused look fell over his face.

"No, I was only temporary so it was only a matter of time before my contract ended, it was only a fun little job that kept me going," I gave a shrug turning back to sorting out the papers.

"Where do you live?"

"In a small flat about an hours walk from here, it's not plush but it's tidy and liveable,"

"Do you have any flat mates?" Private perked up with a smile.

"No, I managed to get rid of my last one, wasn't the best person, but I know almost everyone in the block, Gloria lives under me, you know her, and her next door neighbour is Melman, he's nice but a bit of a health freak, then there's Marty, he lives opposite Gloria and is so awesome, I've never know someone to throw such amazing house parties before and then there's Alex who lives next door to Marty, opposite Melman, he's alright, loves to preen…good dancer too," I rambled.

________

"Damnit man! Your not dating her, get to the interrogation!" Skipper frowned, slapping the television screen with the back of his hand.

"We want to know what she's hiding, dark secrets!" Skipper once again put the microphone down watching as Private looked around helplessly.

"Umm…so do you have any Pets?" He asked sheepishly, giving the camera a shrug while Skipper slapped a hand to his face, slowly dragging it down.

________

"Only a few fish," I smiled turning to look at the shy yet friendly and only same member of the 4.

"You ok?" I frowned lightly watching as he rubbed at his ear again.

"Do you have an ear ache or something?" I raised a brow as he furiously shook his head, straitening out.

"If you say so,"

"So what do you guys actually do here?" I wondered out loud.

________

"Say nothing! Distract her! CHANGE THE SUBJECT PRIVATE!" Skipper yelled, holding the small microphone close to his lips, frowning at the TV.

________

"Ahh! WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE COLOUR?" Private shouted after a small yelp. The loud question caused me to gasp and shoot around, my eyes wide and heart drumming with the shock the sudden noise burst into me.

"Sorry Skipper," Private sighed looking down.

"You startled me when you shouted and it was the first question that came to mind," He shrugged while I simply raised a brow before taking a look around, the only other thing in the room being Private's hat sat on the shelf.

I did a small double take and stood up, brushing my skirt down.

"Um Private… am I being watched?" I placed my hands on my hips as he slowly brought a hand to his chin, tapping a finger against his lips, shifting uncomfortably as I strode round the neat piles we had sorted.

My strides where slow and calm as I crept towards him watching as he shuffled back, stuttering and blubbering nervously.

"Urr, umm? Help me guys!" He called nervously, the unsorted papers rustling under his feet before he finally bumped into something that gave a dull thud, stopping his movements.

"Whoa what's that?" I chirped curiously as Private stopped cowering.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" He squeaked making me frown.

"Um no… I was going to ask why I'm under surveillance," I shrugged leaning around him and brushing threw the highest part of the paper mound only to find wood.

"A desk! You found a desk Private," I beamed brightly, relief washing over me as the mountain of paper seemed to shrink away to a lot less that I originally thought.

"So there isn't much left to do," The Private smiled.

"Yup I think we got the worst of it," I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder as we looked at the neat piles organised in the centre of the room.

The door leading to the tasking room crashed open causing both Private and I to jump out of our skins.

"Step away from the Private you murderous siren!" Skipper yelled pointing towards me.

"Excuse me?" I frowned.

"Skipper!" Private called to put a halt in his actions but before I knew it I was over the desk and lying on the floor on the other side in a tangled heap amongst the unsorted papers.

"Run Private!" Skipper yelled, looking up form the potential danger he had pinned.

"But Skipper?" The Private tried to reason, taking a step forwards.

"That's an order!" He barked, causing the lower rank to hang his head and step out the office.

I shook my head lightly, blowing a piece of paper from my face, now able to see the suit sat on top of me, my legs still hiked up on the desk in and uncomfortable position.

"What are you doing?" I frowned.

"Don't you think you can get away with almost assaulting my junior rank!" He frowned, a face purely serious and somewhat furious.

"I didn't do anything! I was going to ask him why I was being watched!" I squeaked, almost intimidated but mainly in shock.

"I've got my eye's on you fizz," He mumbled lowly before standing up, still looking down at me as I probed myself up on my elbows.

"It's Lola, and you won't have your eye's on me when I poke 'em out and throw that stupid cam hat out the window!"

"Excuse me?" He raised a brow, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Was that a threat?" He asked while I frowned.

"No, it was a promise," I shot stiffly.

A smug smile pulled at his lips as he folded his arms, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Congratulations doll, you've passed the first test,"

"What test?" I pulled my self into a sitting position; my legs now free the upward entanglement.

"You've show you have the capability to survive with my men, but you're not out of the woods yet," I simply blinked up at him as he stepped over me, pulling myself up and finally shredding my coat, feeling the heat becoming quite stuffy.

"As long as your other tests don't involve tackling me over desks and to the ground, I think I can survive much easier," I hung my coat over the back of the chair and rubbed at my lower back with a light frown, the fall giving me an all over ache while my hair sat everywhere on my head.

"That's a winning look for you," He nodded towards me, as I placed a hand on the now see able desk, my other hand on my hip, watching as he looked over my now messy appearance.

"Nice pins," He gave as a departing statement as he closed the door behind him, leaving me to soak up his words with a confused look before looking down at my legs. A furious red flashed to my cheeks as I yanked my skirt back down where it belongs just over my knees, instead of the bunched up mini, just managing to cover my knickers.

How humiliating…

* * *

Thanks for reading, i'd like to know what you think, i'm having fun playing around with the characters, each one will all come into play...i can wait to have fun with Rico he he ohhh the possabilities!

xxx


	4. Operation 3

We all enjoy leaving work and going home don't we!

heh... not if you work for these guys you won't.

* * *

Operation 3: Objective Lost

I look a glance around the tidy office space, the only clutter being the boxes stacked behind the desk, each one waiting to be organised and filed. Since 10 am to the current time of 11:34 pm I had been pulling my hair out over the documents now sat in there rightful boxes, only to unearth that there where actually no folders let alone any filing cabinets to sort them into.

A task for another day, tomorrow to be exact when I manage to find the will to live and drag my self back to this office and start organising each box as well as order some filing cabinets so they have homes.

This was my first day and it was hell… well the only part that was hell about it being meeting the people I work for, one hell bent Skipper, one extremely obedient Kowalski and one slightly insane Rico with a love of things that go boom… to be honest he terrified me when he first fell out of that room, I wanted to high tail it outta there.

Private! Oh the only bit of sanity I have left in this work place, but even he has his limits, Private is perfectly fine…unless he is under the influence of Skipper.

Why did I agree to this?

I tugged my coat on with a heavy sigh before flipping the light off, showering the room in darkness.

Bringing the door closed with a quiet click I froze, everything was so serene, so silent if I dropped a pin now it would deafen me. I was amazed… and at the same time very scared.

"Hello?" I called sheepishly, stepping into the tasking room which just proved to be a large area, filled with a few desks, white boards, notice boards, projector screen and a large table with various bits of paper and mugs left abandoned.

"Oh come on," I huffed, my voice still a whisper as I stepped around the table taking a look for any life, when something clicked in my head, it was such a stupid and utterly pointless idea I knew would come from them.

"If this is another stupid test to see I would go rooting round while your not here, you are sadly mistaken," I stated out loud.

"I'm just going to leave," I held my hands up before looking around already lost.

I decided to go back threw the office and walk down the corridor Kowalski had directed me up earlier.

I waited as patiently as I could manage, pressing the call button faster with each delaying moment.

"Oh come on!" I threw my hands up before spinning around in search for the stair doors as my next option.

I hiked my small bag higher on my shoulder as I stepped up to it, a tired sag pulling at me as I pushed down on the door handle and leant my weight against it…nothing, with a frown I stood upright, perhaps it was a pull? Giving the door a tug the same conclusion fell over me along with a cold dread… I'm locked in.

I spun on my heels; a helpless look on my face as I dug threw my bag before pulling out my phone, holding down the lock icon on the small touch screen to get it off lock.

My jaw dropped open at the lack of signal bars, of all places! Why is it when you're stuck and in dire need of help, there's no damn signal!

"Great," I mumbled to myself before setting out on a search for a landline. I tried the one I found in my new office and all I could get was a dial tone, every time I pressed a number it cut off, the same with all 5 phones in the tasking room.

"Come on! You're the last phone I can be asked to find," I whinnied, ignoring the plush office and recline leather desk chair.

I shyly picked up the black receiver, placing it to my ear and pressing a single digit.

"Damnit!" I yelled slamming the phone back on its hook before falling into the large office chair.

I could feel a splitting head ache creep past my temples, as if the stress of the day wasn't bad enough, now I'm locked in?

I could cry, I wanted to, all hope was lost I was tired, hungry and sourly pissed.

Managing to pull my hands from my head I took a bleak look around my surroundings, this office was far better than mine.

The desk was large and made of a rich dark wood that matched the shelving on the far wall, the dark leather office chair matching the small sofa and arm chairs positioned near the adjacent wall.

I spun in the office chair to face the window directly behind it, reaching forwards to swizzle the blinds in order to see out side.

A sudden idea sparked into me and like a moth to flames I shot to it, pausing quickly to correct a small some thing some thing I had missed in what I guessed to be Skipper's private office.

I pressed my face against the fire escape window and prayed to high heavens it would open. I flipped the latches and pulled, almost cheering with job as it slid up, the cold night air greeting my face…sweet freedom!

I fell haphazardly out the window onto the non-to comfortable fire escape. Putting myself right I took a few stumbled steps before grabbing hold of the banisters on the first set of steep stairs. Each of the metal staircases clanked and creaked as I moved, the street below visible threw the metal mesh.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" I hissed, carefully guiding myself down.

"I shouldn't even come in tomorrow! But I'm going to, purely for the reason to kill 'em" my speech was almost a growl as I came to the last level and pushed the ladder down a groan falling past my lips as I turned around to manoeuvre my way down… in a skirt and heels let's not forget.

A shriek slipped past my lips in a small chirp as my foot went, leaving me to dangle like a fish, flapping on a line, I couldn't kick my leg up properly to get a better footing and my arms where growing tired.

Struggling to look down I gave a guess that the floor couldn't be too far away, only somewhere underneath me. Taking a deep breath, I released my faltering grip on the ladder, my feet hitting the ground with a sudden jolt…and my arse soon to follow.

It felt like my feet where bleeding, I had managed to twist my ankle with the stunt on the ladder, missed the last bus home, didn't have the money for a taxi, put holes in the bottom of my tights from where I opted to walk with out shoes.

The walk home took an hour, luckily catching the train cut off 20 minutes of that but it was still a hell of a trek.

I fell into the apartment block, scuffling over to the lift in a lazy walk, leaning against the wall as I pressed the call button and waited…and waited, and pressed it again…and waited some more.

"Oh come on," I sighed resting my forehead against the cold wall, giving myself a minute to calm down before heading for the stair doors.

I gripped the metal railing for support, lifting a leg to the first step before dropping my gaze to the floor… I wasn't going to make it.

Walk the 8 stories to my floor after the horrific day I had just encountered…fat chance.

"Why don't they end!" I breathed, holding my self up on the banister as I panted, my leg muscles twitching and shaking about to dive into violent fits on their own accord.

"Aw no! Tell me you didn't!" Gloria's muffled voice gave an annoyed groan as I pushed myself up the last few steps and into the corridor of the 7th floor. Gloria stood in her doorway, her hands on her hips, shooting a frown to Melman, stood in his.

"What? All I did was answer a few questions," The tall, lanky man shrugged.

"Ok, rule number one when dealing with psychotic people Melman, Don't!" Alex stated stood in the door way to his apartment.

"Don't?" Melman mumbled in confusion watching as Alex stepped away from his door to close the distance slightly.

"Don't listen to them, don't talk to them, and don't make eye contact with them, just don't!" He finished off after counting off the various don'ts on his fingers.

"What are they arguing about?" I mumbled to myself.

"Don't ask me! I've been stuck here listening to them for the past 20 minutes," Marty answered from behind me.

I turned slowly, raising a brow as he stood leaning against the thick frame of the open lift, my jaw suddenly tightening.

"And how long have you been stood holding the lift open?" I managed to get out in a calm, slow growl.

"Roughly the same time, why?" He gave a curt shrug.

"So you're the reason, I just had to drag my self up those damn stairs!" I half shouted, my tone becoming more clipped at the end, causing the poor guy to back off into the lift, the doors closing slowly.

"Hey, Lola…what happened to you? You look like you fell over," Alex pointed out as I slowly turned back to face the three.

"Ooo…and your hair is a bit…you know…messy," He continued, moving his hands around his own head in a show of where my hair was.

"And you got a, got a lil bit of make up down your face," He pointed to his right cheek lightly before moving his whole hand across his face.

"Just a little bit," He added quickly.

"What happened to you?" Gloria finally chirped.

"I've just finished work," I stretched a slightly manic grin across my face watching the 3 recoil slightly, taking a glance at each other before daring to face me with the dreaded question.

"What happened?" Melman bravely whispered taking a shifty look between his friends to make sure the question was ok.

I gave a dull chuckle, a slight madness setting in already.

"Well after being dumped in a room full of paper, I was bombarded with a hidden camera before being tackled over a desk and left humiliated with my skirt literally over my head, I then succeeded in turning a room bursting to the brim with documents into a more manageable state, which took till half 11…note that I started at 10 in the morning, I then joyously found out I had been locked in the damn work place, there was no phone signal and for some stupid reason the land lines where down," I threw a lazy shrug, dropping my arms to the side with a light slap.

"Urr…so how'd you get here?" Marty poked his head out of the lift after it brought him back up to the 7th floor from it's little trip.

"I climbed out a window, down the fire escape, fell the last bit and walked…" The corners of my lips twitched at the strain the fake smile was causing.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to _use_ the lift, get to my room and sleep," I growled, watching as each of them slunk into their rooms while I stole the lift smacking the number 8 and literally falling threw my door.

I couldn't even bring myself to move to my bed, the hall way was so comfy.

I opened my eyes with a painful groan only to find myself frowning at a collection of shoes, the ones I've come to know as the casuals I leave by the door. Lifting a sore head and pushing myself up stiffly, realisation dawned on me. I had actually fallen asleep in my hallway when I was fighting to get my coat and wrecked tights off.

"Ow," I whispered wobbling as I stretched my aching legs, the muscles tight.

All threw a miracle I managed to have a quick shower to freshen up throw a t-shirt and some knickers on before falling onto my bed.

I was gunnu be sore when I woke up.

And like I predicted I couldn't move… not wanting to move had nothing to do with it… course I didn't, but my limbs still felt like lead weights.

I turned to check the time, staring long and hard at the small alarm clock sat on the bedside unit, it's little dial declaring it was 1:45.

"Just a lil late," I yawned, using a monumental effort to sit up on my bed.

My head felt heavy and twice it's size as I stared down at the bed sheets.

What could I do to make my self-feel better?

A 15-minute shower, half hour bath, 10-minute foot soak, 5-minute facemask then steam, 2 bars of galaxy caramel…big bars, 3mugs of tea a magazine and box of makeup and nail polish later I sat primped and clean, looking at my sparkling nails, on both my hands and feet.

I felt so refreshed, my hair was light and bouncy after it's glorious treatment, my skin was still tingling and muscles much more workable. I felt renewed, ready to face the day ahead…well what was left of it.

It was 20 past three and I was still staring at my choice of clothing. I opted for smart and fashionable smart dress trousers, a thick red belt, a white sheer blouse with a drooping neck line which joined in a long loose bow and a white camisole under the see threw shirt, holding small lace detail at the bust, peeking threw where the neckline dropped.

I stepped into black, peep toe heels, of course small heels, before grabbing my smart black coat and throwing it on.

As I stood on the bus, one arm wrapped around the pole to keep me standing, I plucked my phone from my pocket and took the lock of, a brow instantly raising at the amount of missed calls all from the same number.

Never give your workplace your mobile number!

I can never remember my flat number so just opted for my mobile, I mean how many times are they actually gunnu call you.

24 times in 2 hours apparently.

Just wait boys, I'm on my way.

Dark thoughts clouded my mind as I slipped my phone back into my bag…I was prepared.

____________

What else could they possible do...let find out XD


	5. Operation 4

hey again soz 4 the wait

* * *

Operation 4: Orders!

I glared threw the growing gap as the lift door crept open, the first person my eyes landed on was the very tall and lean Kowalski. He held a few documents in his hands, paused in mid step his jaw hanging open slightly in a gape, the thin reading glasses slipping from the bridge of his nose.

I only narrowed my eyes at him more causing his arm to instantly shoot out, his finger stretched in a show of direction to the main man.

"I'll be back for you," I hissed as I strode past him, a slight limp in my walk. Why I made the threat was beyond me but I might as well make him sweat it out too.

It's my second day, I'm hours late and I'm about to scream the boss' ears off… I swear if this doesn't get me fired I can't be held responsible for what I might do.

The big man's door was all that blocked me from taking him out and that flimsy structure was soon to fall. I yanked down on the handle with a heavy cluck and literally kicked the door open, allowing it to crash in to the wall and bounce back haphazardly; I had to jump into the large office quickly to stop either two scenarios from happening.

Having the door bounce back and slam in my face, not only would it be embarrassing but it would also stamp on my flames if I had to fling the door open again.

Being crushed in the doorframe and coming out with another injury just wouldn't help matters either.

The monumental crash of the door closing even cased me to jump lightly, a cringe pulling at my face. I may have broken it.

Turning to face the demon of a man, ready to scream my first words I instantly found myself frozen, fist clenched and jaw dropped.

My eyes slowly scanned over his fighting stance, legs spread and knees slightly bent in a firm hold, his footing unmovable, his arms where raised and both hands lay out flat in a tight stretch.

"Are you going to attack me!" I recoiled in horror, watching as he stayed perfectly in the position.

"No one enters my private office without my permission!" Was the army barked reply.

"Then you should lock the door," I stated, eyeing the shift in his stance as he stood up strait and let his arms sit by his side.

"You are to knock and wait out side until I give you clearance to enter. No one, is to set foot in this room with out my consent! Do you understand!" I blinked at the finger being pointed towards me, I don't know whether I was too shocked to move or his angered commands where actually scary.

"Do. You. Under. Stand.!" He barked louder, saying each word slower with a pause between them.

"Yes," I finally managed, a slight whine in my voice.

"Good, now you will report to your post and carry out your assigned duties," He flip a hand away, waving me over to the door.

"Are you insane! You locked me in here last night! I had to brake out and ended up ruining my shoes, tights and skirt and also twisted my ankle…I have a support bandage on it!" I yelled pulling my trouser leg up to show the tight conforming bandage.

"You got out, in less time than I estimated, well done. Now you are here to do a job, return to your station," He calmly held his arms behind his back as he looked across at me in a dominating manor.

I was stumped, my lips twitched lightly in a need to shout back, give a smart arse reply but I couldn't, has he really just put me in my place?

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Good," Skipper chirped, causing me to roll my eyes at his smug look.

"Now leave," He suddenly continued in that harsh demanding tone once again.

"Fine!," I squeaked a little louder.

"But you have no filing cabinets, some need to be ordered in!"

"Then order some," He shrugged.

"And how shall I pay for them?" I raised a brow, watching with a small satisfaction as an irritated look flashed over his face if just for a second before he pulled open the top draw on his desk and pulled out a green file.

"This will be the account you use for orders," The green file was held up as I gave a nod.

"The orders will only be made if I tell you or have given my authorisation, understand!"

"Yes," I sighed holding a hand out for the file and giving a small scream as he threw it to me, most likely aiming for my head seeing as I had to duck.

"Did you have to!" I frowned quickly scooping the file from the floor.

"Your re-flexes are lacking," He stated before turning his back to me as he strode to the other side of his desk and picked up the phone.

That was my queue to leave, I quickly turned on my heels and scrambled out, my pace picking up into a light jog across the tasking room to get to my little cluttered office.

I closed the door behind me with a light click, leaning my back against it before closing my eyes.

"PRIVATE! MY PHONE LINE HAS BEEN SABOTAGED!" Skipper's furious voice sounded.

I couldn't help but give a small laugh as I opened my eyes stepping away from the door slightly to turn and part the blinds, a grin still sat on my face as I took in the less than impressed Skipper tightly holding the phone receiver in his hand, the curling cord handing free.

"You cut off all my phone connections so I cut your phone wire," I mumbled striding over to my newly found desk, flipping the light on as I went.

I dropped the file on the desk and pulled the chair out, sitting myself before picking up the phone sat on my desk, placing it to my ear, reaching a hand out to start a dial.

That's when my office door burst open.

I simply blinked at the man as he strode into my office, pulled the phone from my hand and dropped it back on the hook before slamming his own snipped phone down on the desk.

"Good day Sir," I smiled.

"Explain this," He pointed towards the phone.

"The wire seems to have been cut," I shrugged.

"Perhaps that was the reason I couldn't get any phones working, they must have all been disconnected in some way…while I was trapped here," I finished darkly, my eyes meeting Skipper's.

"Would you like me to order you a new phone?" I flicked a brow up, a grin pulling at my lips as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"See to it," He grumbled lowly before turning on his heels and stepping out.

"No problem Skippy," I mumbled with a grin, picking up the phone once again.

"What did you call me!" Skipper suddenly barked, scaring the living daylights out of me as I recoiled from the phone with a jump, letting it clatter on the desk, my chair wheeling back from the fast movement causing my arse to slip off the edge as I came back down from the small jump, clattering to the floor with a squeak.

I quickly yanked myself up and leaned over the desk, frowning at the smugly amused face of Skipper as he leaned on my open door.

"Skipper!" I shouted, for my answer despite the blatant lie.

"Good," He barked back before closing the door behind him.

He is very quickly driving me insane.

I went back to the task at hand of ordering some filing cabinets and folders before anything else happened.

___

I lifted another sorted box and placed it next to the rest on the other side of the room, so far I had the majority done but there where still loads to do.

I had dived everything into two sections and filed them differently.

Section one was filed alphabetically, these files where of people, Victims, criminals, police officers…you name it they had a file on them. I did have a small nose threw some files, and I'm guessing there some sort of private detective agency… of the sort. They have files on the people that come to them, files on the people there after and files on almost everyone possibly involved with these people and the files just keep branching off. Why they needed so many was beyond me.

Section two was just confusing and I had decided to file it by date seeing as not everything had a name. It was basically their different operations, if you will. All their files and reports of what ever they where doing.

I couldn't figure them out and I didn't want to.

I just wanted to get all this weird stuff filed and out the way then get to work with dealing with calls, visits, appointments, filing their bills and passing on there mail.

Normal stuff.

The phone on my desk suddenly stared blaring causing me to jump and scramble over and pick it up.

"Hello?" I questioned cautiously.

"Report to the tasking room," Skipper's voice suddenly barked.

I held the phone to my ear with a light from and walked over to the window wall facing out into the tasking room and gripped onto the blind's wire, giving it a firm yank to reel the blinds up.

"Skipper?" I blinked at him threw the window.

"Why couldn't you just knock on the door," I shook my head lightly as he drummed his fingers against the table he sat at, both Private and Kowalski with him.

"Because this was easier, now …Report!" With that he dropped the phone down onto it's hook before folding his arms and watching me.

With a clenched jaw I let the blinds drop back to the floor and gently placed the phone back before taking my sweet time in walking the total of 19 steps over to them.

"Yes?" I questioned pausing by them and folding my arms.

"We're in desperate need of fuel, coffee, black!" Skipper stated his eyes trained down on the papers in front of him.

"Cappuccino," Kowalski nodded.

"Tea please, with milk and 3 sugars," Private smiled.

"Ok…any reason your incapable of making drinks?" I sighed.

"Where busy here fizz, can't you see that!" Skipper raised a brow towards me as he spread an arm out in a show of the many papers.

"Alright fine, not like I wasn't filing your mountain of work" I held my hands up.

"Yer, don't for get to ask Rico, he hates being left out," I followed Skippers out stretched arm pointing to a far door.

With a sigh I walked over to it and knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Skipper whined, as I turned to him.

"What," I mumbled.

"You knocked!"

"So," I added dully.

"You barged into my office," He huffed.

"Right…" I turned back to the door and gave a few harder knocks.

"Rico?"

I waited when a deep gruff 'Yer' was shouted before opening the door, a sudden bang and shower of shrapnel caused me to slam the door closed again with a shriek.

"THAT'S WHY I KNOCKED!" I yelled pointing towards the door.

"Rico! I'm doing a drinks order…what do you want?" I shouted threw the door and waited.

"Hot Chocolate!" Was the gruff request.

"…Ok," I frowned stepping away from the door slightly.

"So a black coffee, cappuccino, tea with milk and 3 sugars and a hot chocolate," I gave a final nod to keep it all in mind when the door to Rico's boom room creeped open as he peeked his head out.

His dark hair was messy but still held the faint uplift of a Mohawk, dark protective goggles covered his eyes and a light dusting of soot and smoke settled on his face and white shirt.

I simply raised a brow, he was a my perfect eye level thanks to his leaning forwards position.

"With cream and marshmallows," He grumbled lowly like it was a secrete.

"Ok then," I nodded.

"it'll be on the table with the others… I'll call you," I blinked in waiting as he took a look around the room, each member acknowledging his presence, Private with a full arm swing wave, Kowalski with a nod and Skipper with a small lazy two fingered salute.

Rico gave a small hand wave back to the group before slipping away back into the room, the door closing with a tiny click.

Which was then followed by a might crash and bang.

* * *

Yaaaaay for Rico


	6. Operation 5

Hey sorry for the wait, work beats down, ya know? any who... here we go!

* * *

Operation 5: Checklist

I placed the tray down on the table with a less than graceful clatter making a point to avoid looking at anyone as I noisily assembled the hot drinks. I had found out Private had his own little tea pot which meant the whole cavalry of cup, saucer, spoon, sugar pot and small milk jug had to come along as well, covering most the tray and making it quite heavy.

They where all unloaded and thrown in front of him and weather he was just an overly cheery person and couldn't see some one throwing a tantrum even if they charged over and slapped him in the face, or he was just flat out ignoring it.

"Thank you Lola," He chirped and instantly I felt bad for even thinking of roping him into my mood swing.

"No problem," I gave a small smile before passing Kowalski his drink.

I watched with a serious lack of amusement as he took a long look at the steaming beverage before gathering it in his hands and taking a slow, controlled sniff. I could feel my self about to blow my top, I had to say something, come on! It's not like I poisoned it.

I chose to simply shake my head and hand Skipper his simple black coffee.

"What did you do to it?" He instantly asked staring past the cup I was holding out and strait at me.

"Just take it!" I frowned; trust him to be the one to accuse me, at least Kowalski kept his suspicions to himself, despite how obvious he made it.

I heaved an over dramatic sigh as he slowly took the cup and looked into it.

"I didn't do anything to your coffee!" I insisted watching as he gave a slow unbelieving nod before pulling the cup up to his lips and taking the first sip.

"I only spat in it," I added quickly with a shrug moving around his chair only to have it backed into my hip as he stood forcefully from his seat after spraying the table and it's occupants with the contence of his mouth.

"Ah! You bugger!" I yelped rubbing my hip and turning to shoot Skipper a glare as he mirrored my actions.

"You did what!" He questioned sternly.

"Oh not really for crying out loud!" I huffed.

"I don't believe you," He barked, straitening out and looking down at me.

"Then don't," I shot back.

"I won't," He added.

"Fine," I shrugged showing my lack of care.

"Fine," He chirped immediately after wards and instantly I narrowed my eyes at him.

"_Fine!_" I hissed, venom hanging from the word. The man knew how to push my buttons that's for sure.

"I don't care," I grumbled turning away from him.

"Good for you," He nodded, placing his arms behind his back and taking on that almighty stance.

"Yes it is," I turned giving a nod, like hell was he having the last word.

"I'm glad," Does he ever give up? Stop talking; just let me have the last say!

"So you should be," I frowned, these sentenced where utterly pointless yet they had to continue.

"I am," He nodded.

"Good!" I managed to force out threw clenched teeth.

"Good," He chirped, overly smug at the situation.

"Ugh!" I struggled to hold back a frustrated scream as I turned to face him fully.

"These need to be taken down town!" I blinked at the file he held out towards me.

"The address is pinned to the inside of the file, I'm sure your capable of reading it out to a taxi driver if not, don't strain yourself just pass the address to the driver," I hated how he spoke down to me and kept my eyes on his in a hard glare, despite his high ranking status mocking me.

I snatched the file from his hand and turned to leave.

"Pick up some sushi on your way back, there will be an order waiting,"

"Alright!" I huffed turning away from him.

"You have an hour," He stated pulling his chair back and taking a seat.

"Anything else?" I turned with a sickly sweet smile, plastered across my face in all its fake ness.

"No," Skipper let a smug smile pull at his lips as he rested his elbows on the table and linked his fingers together in front of his chin.

My jaw tightened as I shot him another glare.

"Good!"

"Now move out!" He suddenly instructed casing me to storm into the office and yank my coat on before marching out.

___

Skipper let his smug smile turn into an amused smirk as he watched his newest play toy storm out. There was something fun about irritating the girl, past the point she starts to loath you, which he enjoyed. It passed his time and proved to brighten his day somewhat when he had put the boisterous girl in her place. Yet at the same time if he was to ever lose a spat it would only darken his day and cause he to become irritable to the point he requires pay back, what he had just succeeded was his pay back.

Sure he had already put her in her place when she decided to storm into his private office; this was for cutting his phone line, not just the cord for the receiver, the phone line too. What better way to brighten his day than to once again talk down to the girl and put her in her place then send her out on a little task.

"Skipper, you seem to be enjoying making Lola mad more than necessary," Kowalski perked up, his observations, keen and thorough.

"What in heavens name gave you that idea?" Skipper straitened out, his face forming a light frown as he placed his hands down on the table.

"Well she's hardly been here two days and her stress levels have increase by around 50 percent," Kowalski stated.

"Based on what evidence!" The group leader frowned looking over to the tall man with a demanding look.

His hard eye's followed Kowalski's movements as he picked up a few papers and rooted threw them.

"Recent reports on her behaviours and other basic observations have brought me to this conclusion sir!" He set his papers down and turned back to Skipper with a nod.

"How accurate are your findings?" Skipper raised a brow.

"Roughly around 63 percent sir" Kowalski added gravely at the less than satisfactory odds.

"63 Percent!" Skipper confirmed in horror at his shocking number, it was far below par but allowed Skipper to relax somewhat as he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm afraid those odd aren't good enough, report back to me when you have more stable findings," The team leader ordered as Kowalski gave a firm nod to show his understanding.

"Of course Skipper," he straitened out before setting his papers aside.

"Good! Now lets chow down," Skipper gave a smooth smile as he relaxed that bit more before once again finding himself rigid and sat bolt upright.

"Rico! Your hot chocolate is getting cold!" He barked loudly waiting for the called man to come, and on queue the roughed man stepped out the room and took a shiftily look around before taking a seat next to Private and picking up his drink and pausing.

"Where's Lola?" He asked suddenly picking at a marshmallow before popping it in his mouth.

"She's running a little errand," Skipper answered smugly bringing his once forgotten, could be spat in coffee, back up to his smirking lips.

___

I glared out the window, that indecent ass had one hell of an affective way of getting to me.

"You alright back their love?" The burly cab driver questioned as he perked a brow at her threw the rear view mirror, a few beaded charms swaying with a soft clank from where the hung round the mirror.

"Fine!" I spat, my furious eyes flashing to catch his in the reflection.

Not only does that man manage to piss me off, he also put me in a fowl mood for the rest of the day.

I slammed the door to the taxi shut like Skipper's smug face was smirking at me in the gap… wow did it slam.

I blinked up at the tall building like the many others in New York, clenching the file in my hand. I suppose I should head in?

Walking up to the glass doors and gripping the long silver bar that stretched across the with of the door I pushed my way in and shuffled forwards in an unsure walk towards the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The almost recorded voice of the receptionist sounded as her eyes stayed down on the open pages of the magazine, a sliver of blonde hair slipping out of its updo only to be tucked behind her ears.

"I'm hear to hand in a file," I spoke timidly, having a huge lack of information made me like that. I wasn't sure what business when on in this building, what the file was about and who I was supposed to hand it too, all I had was an address.

"Who's it for?" She questioned, a wad of pink gum smacking in her mouth as she spoke.

"…I …don't know," I answered honestly with a shrug, which she couldn't see.

"Who you workin' for?" she tried and I realised that I also didn't know that.

"I'm not sure," I frowned to myself trying to think, what on earth could they possibly be? Do they even have a company name, or a company at all?

I threw myself from my thoughts as I caught the look the woman was giving me, her eyes where thrown up in an uninterested stare, her mouth hung open mid chew her right hand held up her jaw and left ready to turn the next page on her mag.

"No, it's just, this is my second day and I don't know anything about them, I'm just the receptionist…I don't even think there business or what ever they run has a name?" I gave another shrug, this one she saw.

"Look hon, I ain't gunnu be able to help ya unless you tell me who you work for," she chirped in annoyance.

"Skipper?" I tried, his name sounding like a small unsure question.

"You're kiddin?" She frowned.

"Afraid not," I sighed, raising a brow as she grabbed the phone off the hook, snatched the pencil from behind her right ear and tapped in a few digits with the small eraser on the end.

"Hey Dezzy, some poor girl is here, the suits sent her, I think she's their newbie…ok yer sure," She dropped the phone back on the hook and chewed at the end of the pencil.

"Take the lift to the forth floor…oh and I pity you," She smirked as I grumbled and stormed towards the lift.

For some reason I felt like my new job choice was a very bad one… hell I knew that already.

I smacked the numbered button and waited, a frown so deep worn on my face I was actually getting a headache. With a sigh I found my cool and waited for the lift doors to open, when they did I was met with a very large office space, various desks filled with papers and people working at computers, talking, claming and even screaming down phones. I shyly stepped out of the lift to nearly be run down by a lanky guy carrying more paper than I'd like to manage, I've had my fair share of documents.

"Ah you must be Skipper's new slave!" A warm voice greeted me as a tall man strode forwards, his short hair was light brown and well managed in a carefree, work messed, pushed back style, his eyes where a dark smouldering brown with a kind glint in them as he held his hand out with a pleased smile.

Well I melted to the floor.

"Unfortunately, if only I knew," I added with a sigh taking his hand and giving it a shake.

"I'm Lola," I brightened.

"Denzle and hang in there," He nodded, a few flicks of hair falling over his forehead with the movement.

"I'll try," I murmured suddenly feeling very keen to brush the fallen strands back and run my hands threw his thick, light brown hair and having the short locks pass threw my fingers.

"So what do you have for me?" He smiled, stepping to my side and placing a hand on the small of my back as he guided me threw the chaos of the large office.

"I don't actually know," I stated looking down at the folder.

"Ah don't worry, Skipper only knows how to be very vague and irritable, I clear up a few things for you, mind you I don't know much so don't expect too much light to be shed," Denzle chuckled as he held open the door to his office and allowed me to step in first before following me in and closing the door with a soft click.

The bustle of the heavy working office downed out to a dull buzz.

"Take a seat," He nodded to a cosy chair sat in front of the desk as he strode around and settled in his rightful chair.

"Right, where should we begin?" He clapped his hands together lightly while simply handed him the file over the desk.

* * *

More action coming up next......... lol tell me what you think, i hope you like

=]

xxxxxxxxx


	7. Operation 6

Heeeeeeeeey back again ^-^

* * *

Operation 6: Declassified

"So they do what again?" I asked again, still needing a simpler answer to actually take in what he was saying.

"I don't know the full extent of what they do but, when we can't get a job done they sure as hell can," Denzle huffed, lacing his fingers together on his light wood desk.

"This may be a small agency but it's affective in everything it does," he finished.

"So you're the head man of a security personal office that shapes up the greatest body guards and you needed Skipper and his team to do a job for you?" A slight frown fell over my face as I looked across the desk at him.

"I had never come across a situation like it… I think their hit men," He shot the last half in a whisper.

"It was only supposed to be the usual grab and go, protect some person for A to B, none of my men could even make it to A to do the pick up, then they show up and it's done and over like that," Denzle snapped his fingers causing me to blink back to attention.

"Hit men? You think Skipper has a team of hit men?" I hissed in a whisper.

"Oh I suddenly feel one hell of a lot safer now," I scoffed sarcastically giving a roll of my eyes.

"I found it hard enough working along side them and they forced me to do nothing, but you work _for_ them… you must be a strong woman," He smiled, his dark eyes glowing.

"That I am, as well as late," I mumbled checking my watch.

"I have to pick up their order of Sushi and be back in 5 minutes to make Skipper's deadline," my chest deflated with a sigh before something clicked.

"They have an order of sushi… I don't even know where from!" My mouth hung open as I shot Denzle a desperate look.

"I ain't going to every Sushi bar!"

"Wait a minute," He spoke calmly, digging his phone from his trouser pocket and holding it in front of him, searching threw his messages.

"I was wondering why I got this text," A smile pulled at his lips as he turned the phone around to show me the screen. Leaning forwards with a light squint I took in the address before rolling my eyes.

"Trust him," I mumbled as Denzle stood up, swinging his grey blazer on.

"I'll give you a lift," He grinned, his smile peeking boyish and cheeky.

How could I turn down that lovely offer?

___

"Skipper! Lola is one hour, fifty three minutes late!" Kowalski called, striding into the tasking room with hurried steps.

"Approximately," He added gravely, stopping short of the large table to take in the called man.

"Skipper?" Private called as he sheepishly shuffled after the tall Kowalski stopping behind him and peeking around him to stare at the extremely quiet Skipper. He sat still in the chair at the very end of the long table, his elbows probed up and fingers linked together in front of his lips and chin.

The two lower ranks looked at each other before back to their group leader and taking a small step back each. Skipper's dark sapphire blue eyes narrowed at the clock on the far wall he was facing, his harden gaze set permanently on his face as yet another minute passed.

"Men, I'm taking a walk," Skipper spoke calmly, despite the under laying venom in his tone.

___

"Skipper will have my head," I spoke unsure as I sat down at the table in the desired Sushi bar.

"Trust me! They have already had their order sent to them, they do this pick up to piss the new people off," Denzle shrugged, waving over a pretty Japanese woman.

"We're waiting on Skipper's order, has the other one been delivered?" Denzle questioned, turning to look up at the woman from where she stood.

"Yes, sir, that order has been sent out, I shall bring the other one to your table now," She smiled giving a small nod before stepping away.

"So he was going to make me pick up an order they already have…why?" I frowned lightly.

"So he can be all smug and tell you, you lack skills and where so slow he had to go get the order himself," The light haired man gave a shrug.

"Sounds like something he'd do," I agreed with a sigh.

"Did he do that to you?" I couldn't help but grin.

"Unfortunately," He grumbled.

Time seemed to buzz by, I found it surprisingly easy to talk to Denzle and as minutes piled up it only proved we'd be great friends.

"Hey what's that?"

"What?" I blinked looking up from the confusing menu.

"That!" I followed Denzle's pointed finger towards a small pot and two little cups, set neatly on a plate buzzing around on the conveyor belt.

"I think its green tea…" I mumbled throwing my eyes back to the menu before back to the empty cups.

"Wanna try it?" He grinned while I raised a simple brow before nodding.

With in minutes a small try was brought over and placed down, the woman gave us the oddest expression like she had never seen anyone order the tea before.

"It looks strange," Denzle voiced leaning over to take a look into the pot as I mirrored his actions.

"It's clear…and bubbling?" I cast a look up at him before gently grasping the small poring jug and tipped us both a tiny cup.

"Wow that's strong!" He coughed as he picked up the warm cup, taking a strong intake of the drink.

"It smells like…vodka," I mumbled before taking a sip and cringing.

"Eh! It's hot vodka!" I looked back into the cup before back to the man sat across from me.

"What did you say the woman called this?" I questioned.

"Umm…Sake I think," His dark brown eyes clouded lightly with thought before he gave a small shrug.

"Your joking right…" I mumbled.

I had soon grown bored of looking at Skipper's order sat on the table between us and after getting to terms with sake and getting into the drink after a few I decided to open up the sushi and have a small look, who's going to know if I have a look?

"Go on! Try it! It's good," I smiled, dipping a small salmon roll into some soy sauce before holding the chopsticks out towards Denzle with a grin.

"I'm not a fan, raw fish isn't my thing," He cringed moving back.

"Oh come on, you've never tried you can't say that!" I laughed, pushing the roll towards him more.

"Come on, open up," I chirped.

___

"Skipper! What about the number one…"

"Private!" Skipper instantly interrupted.

"Some things a man must do on his own," And with that the leader gave a nod before slipping into the sleek black car, slamming the door shut, throwing the seat belt across him and kicking the car into gear.

The tries screeched against the cold hard floor of the car park as the vehicle was forced into a high speed from it's once stationary position, the strong engine giving a brilliant roar as it tore up the street.

___

"See, not bad," I smile, before indulging.

"Try that one, I dare you!" Denzle smiled, pointing towards a large Californian roll with his chopsticks a bit awkwardly still not having the knack of holding them.

"Ok" I laughed.

"What is this?" I raised a brow, watching as he scooped a small blob of green paste onto the end of his chopstick before popping it onto his tongue.

"No don't!" I squeaked only to find it was too late.

"That's wasabi…" I finished of quietly as his face instantly turned down.

"Drink something!" I panicked, only to watch on as he gasped the left over Sake and sloshed that down his throat.

"Oh my…that's worse!" he gaged.

"Here!" I pushed a glass of water towards him and watched as he stopped, gag chocking and downed the glass.

By the time he had finally calmed down I was in tears.

My laughter was loud and shot threw the whole restaurant, causing the other occupants and staff to turn and stare at our table with a curious look.

My sides where aching, and chest heaving as I found it difficult to catch my breath, but I couldn't stop laughing, as soon as I had managed to calm down, one look at Denzle's un-amused face shot me right back into hysterics, which even he found him self chuckling along with me.

All in all we looked like two crazy drunkards, which we weren't we where slightly merry on sake and having a good laugh…at his expense of course.

"Enjoying yourself?" The question wasn't one that was meant to be answered, as the owner spoke in a short clipped tone, yet I just had to.

"Yes actually, thank you for asking," I sniffled lightly, wiping the damp away from the corners of my eyes.

I looked up at the dominating stance he had and instantly shrunk back.

"Lola, you will be brought in for a court martial for your various misconducts," Skipper barked, his hands clenching behind his back as I simply raised a brow.

"Are you serious?" I frowned.

Skipper's sapphire eyes shot to Denzle who almost jumped at the look, instantly breaking eye contact in a show of submission.

"Move out,"

"What?" I mumbled before jumping as he once again brought his furious gaze back to me.

"It was, um nice meeting you Denzle," I smiled and stood.

"You too Lola," He smiled before his eyes shifted to the space behind me, causing his face to drop.

"What is your problem? I gave in your stupid file and saw past you little lunch ploy thanks to Denzle! That is all my day has consisted off," I frowned, folding my arms after pulling the car belt across my lap.

"You where given specific orders!"

"So!"

"I expect them to be carried out as asked!" He shot sternly.

My heart pounded in my chest, his clipped, raised tone having an affect on me.

"Ever thought you expect to much?" I mumbled.

"Of course not!" he snipped making me jump. His sapphire eyes shot up the rear view mirror before retuning to the road as he indicated for the next right.

"I delivered the file didn't I? And you got your lunch?" I huffed.

"So what if I didn't return with in the hour because me and Denzle where having a good time, he's quite a catch, sorry for being attracted to him," I rolled my eyes watching as the right turning Skipper desired came up, he suddenly slammed a foot down on the accelerator jolting the car forwards and swerving it left despite his indicator flickering for the right.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed clutching onto the seatbelt with one hand and the inside door handle with the other.

Skipper once again flicked his eyes up to the rear view mirror, allowing them to narrow as his keen suspicions proved to be right.

"Are you mad!" I continued throwing him a glare as his eyes returned to the road.

"Why did, you do that! There was oncoming traffic!"

"We're being followed," He barked, instantly shutting me up.

"What?" I mumbled, looking completely dumbfounded.

"There is a hostile vehicle in pursuit of us," Skipper frowned, his eyes sharply checking all mirrors as she once again floored the pedal and manoeuvred around the other cars.

"What car is it?" I questioned, turning in my seat to look out the back window. A dark silver car with blacked out windows shot out from behind a small blue car, speeding around to catch up the best they could.

"Who are they?" I frowned, only to get no answer.

"Skipper?" I turned to look at him, but his face was purely of concentration flicking around the road as he drove expertly. With a gulp, a worried look fell over my face and I once again turned to look out the back window.

My heart seemed to pause before skipping as my eyes grew wide spotting a masked man half hanging out the passenger window, his arm out stretched and silver gun clenched in his hand.

A loud shot rung out followed quickly with the crunch of glass.

* * *

dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun ...whadda ya think so far?


	8. Operation 7

Whoop...lets get crazy!

* * *

Operation 7: Basic manoeuvres!

A scream shot from my lips as I ducked, sinking down into the chair, my chest heaving heavily.

"They shot at us!" I squeaked looking up at Skipper as he threw the car across the road.

I peeked back over the seat to stare at the bullet mark left in the glass, the broken lines of sprayed out like a spider's web, the used bulled, homed in the middle.

I blinked hard as a few more shots rang out, crunching against the glass.

"Get down!" Skipper called, taking a hand away from the steering wheel to grab my shoulder, turning me to the face the proper way before pushing me down in a slouch once again.

Glass shattered threw the car, the back windscreen finally caving in and spraying over the back seat, a few shards falling into the font. I covered my ears and pinched my eyes shut, as the wind ripped around inside the car.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, opening my eyes and dropping my hands away from my ears slightly.

"Skipper!"

"Just stay down, Kowalski has modified this car, the body is completely bullet proof," his hands pulled down at the right side of the steering wheel, jerking the car sharply in the direction.

I pushed myself up in the seat slightly, peeking at the image in the wing mirror on the car door on my side, I jumped as the mirror shattered and half of the whole thing was taken out.

"We've got more on our tail," Skipper looked at his remaining mirrors, ducking as a bullet panged threw the inside of the car.

"What?" I squeaked, sitting up properly to look at him with wide eyes.

He simply turned and threw me a smooth smile, his face completely calm as he stayed level headed in the situation.

His driving was insane to put it simply, he threw the car around like it was a toy and there where no obstacles in it's path… if only that was the case. There where cars left, right and centre, pedestrians literally every where and each set of traffic lights always seemed to be on red…and the was the worse part. He was like a bull charging at the flag, as soon as that red light flicked up so did the speed of the car.

"YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH!" I screamed, digging my nails into the leather seat under me.

I cast a quick look at the car behind; it was still in hot pursuit, how the driver managed to keep up with Skipper was mad, especially while he had most his passengers hanging out the window shooting at us.

The car shot threw the red lights, the engine roaring louder before a bellowing tuck horn replaced it. I caught the large tanker in the corner of my eye and turned, as it powered towards us.

"SKIPPER!" I screamed, as he gripped the hand brake pulled up while steering to the left. I sat stunned as the car slipped out the way of the truck, my eyes wide and on the huge vehicle as it went from a front on view in it's collision course to a side view of it passing us neatly by. Unfortunately the other car didn't have the same outcome, even slamming the brakes down proved to do nothing as it took a full hit, crumpling the side and sending it into a barrel roll.

"One down," Skipper chirped, turning down another street.

I threw my panicked eyes over to him in the drivers seat and he seemed to realise as he turned.

"Relax fizz," he grinned.

"How! Your driving like a maniac, there's how ever many cars following us and they're shooting!" I wailed.

"Three," He simply stated looking to the road ahead.

"What?" I blinked; he really lost me some times.

"There's three cars left following," He clarified.

"And how can I relax knowing that?" I shouted only to scream as a heavy force lurched into the side of the armoured car the passenger window shattering over me, spinning it off course as Skipper tried to regain control.

I once again looked up from where I was clutching my head; my eyes turning to the van that had rammed the side of our car, taking the window clean out, only to freeze at the sight.

"Ummm…Skipper, when you say the car's body is bullet proof…does that count?" I questioned shakily as I reached a blind hand out to grab his arm, clutching tightly at his black jacket.

He said nothing as he looked at the large firearm pointed towards us, the fast rounds it could kick out where most likely capable of taking out far more than just this car. Skipper forced the car into the correct gear and started off again as two other silver cars skidded on the scene, one stopping by the front of the crumpled van while the other gave chase, the tries screeching as he swiftly turned it down a narrow ally, both the wing mirrors being fully taken clean off by the close walls.

"Where gunnu die," I whined, shrinking down in the seat still clutching his arm.

It was horrific; I shrunk lower and lower in the seat as the end of the alley grew closer, the probability of a collision quite likely.

Tires screeched to stop as the other cars panicked and swerved to avoid a hit, Skipper flew past them all, weavings his black car effortlessly, giving his pursuers a good work out.

It wasn't long before the second car had joined in as well as the van, 3 against one, to me weren't good odds.

"They're herding us!" I shrieked as the silver clan fought to keep Skipper's car boxed in and heading the direction they wanted, we had been pushed to the docks.

Skipper slammed the brakes down, both the silver cars shooting past us while the van rammed right into the back, throwing the car forwards with a painful neck lash.

I gripped the back of my neck with a yelp, letting my body sway with the motion of the car as Skipper turned the car with the force from the van, allowing it to spin to a screeching halt almost too close to the large metal doors of a loading bay.

"My goodness fizz, your all shook up!" Skipper commented the smug look set on his face like he enjoyed this whole escapade.

I just sat quivering in my seat.

His deep sapphire eyes passed me and took in the activity outside the car.

"Get down!" He barked, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me down.

I felt his weight on me as he ducked down over my form, as a rain of bullets battered against the side of the car; any surviving windows had now been taken clean out.

It was just a short rain before it stopped, but I stayed perfectly still, clutching onto Skipper for dear life.

"I'm ending this, stay down" Skipper stated darkly.

"What, no!" I whispered as he sat up.

"Skipper don't!" I clutched onto his jacket helplessly as he unbuckled his belt opened the car door, with a good kick mind you and stepped out.

"Skipper!" I hissed, only to have the door slammed.

I panicked on what to do and looked around me in search of something anything that would be of help, I frisked my coat pockets to find them empty, everything was in my bag, which I left at the office when I made my moody exit.

Skipper couldn't possibly fight, two cars and a van full of armed men.

A deep yell sounded before a loud bang brought the front of the car down, I shot to sit up, leaning into the seat and stared as the strange man slowly slid from the bonnet of the car and from sight as he dropped off.

Both my brows rose as I turned slowly to watch Skipper.

There where a total of 8 men, 4 of them now on the floor as Skipper stood in a fighting stance, his back was to me but I bet he had that smug look on his face.

One man rushed forwards, throwing a punch out only to have it knocked away and take a knee to the stomach. I winced at the sight as the unknown man crumpled, clutching at his shirt, oblivious as Skipper kicked his leg up high and brought it down on the back of the hunched over man's neck, taking him strait to the ground and clean out cold.

Skipper flowed from one attack to another, using the down force of his kick to swing his leg back up and around, counter balancing with the rest of his body as he dipped down, his fingers tapping the ground while his heel hit jaw.

Effortlessly as his leg came down from the backwards-round house, he stood, a gun in hand from where he had picked it from the floor. He took a look at the other man he sent to the floor before swinging his arm out as one of the two survivors came at him next, the handle of the gun made contact with his temple, throwing him to the side and down.

Skipper unloaded the gun and let the pieces drop away, if they didn't know already, they sure as hell knew now, he didn't need a weapon. Setting his feet apart in and unmovable stance, he brought his arms up ready, out stretched an arm and motioned the last man standing forwards with a curl of his fingers.

The man stood shaking, more that likely having wet him self as he burst into a sprint in the opposite direction of Skipper.

"Obviously he could fight them all," I mumbled, watching as he straitened out from his stance.

My attention was taken away as the passenger door was yanked open. I turned in confusion, staring up at the strange burly man with wide eyes.

"Weren't you the one flung onto the bonnet of the car?" I questioned, looking childish and stupid as I pointed a small finger up at him.

He answered by taking the front of my coat in his left fist; bring the gun in his right hand forwards and letting a bullet take out the seat belt to free me from the seat. The gun shot alone caused me to scream as well as grab Skipper's full attention, my screaming only kicked up a notch as I was dragged kicking from the car.

"Let me go you brut!" I squealed, kicking a foot out, my small workable heels scraping at his shin while my nails worked at his hand, gripping my coat.

I blinked as he gave an unimpressed grunt, clearly he was the muscle bound of the group.

"Umm…Sk-Skipper?" I called, my voice unsure as I kept my eyes on the large man.

I squeaked as the man turned me easily, pressing my back to his large frame, finally letting my feet touch the floor.

I screamed and pinched my eyes shut, due to just being put in the way of Skipper's attack path but luckily I felt nothing, I opened my eyes to see him drop down from the roof of the car, his tactics changing quickly seeing as I was now put in the way. Other wise her would have simple vaulted over the top of the car like I had first caught him doing, and punch his feet into his chest.

I couldn't help but sigh out of relief; I never want to be on the wrong side of fighting Skipper. As I let one breath of relief go it was instantly filled with an intake of dread as the cold barrel of the gun pressed to my temple.

Skipper paused, his well-trained eyes taking in the situation, taking every great detail in.

"If I live threw this, take it as my resignation!" I whispered, my voice shaking as I was pulled back towards the large closed off loading bay; a smaller door built into the larger ones was kicked open as the burly man stepped in backwards.

"You follow and she dies," He grumbled before kicking the door closed.

Instantly he turned and started shoving me further into the large storage area. I gaped at the surrounding, stumbling every few steps as he pushed me.

"Can I go now?" I whispered.

"Shut up!" He barked back making me jump.

I found my foot better and managed to keep up with the walk he was shoving me into, that's when I was pulled back when he suddenly stopped walking and I didn't. A strangled gasp jumped from me as the collar of my coat went strait into my neck. I backed up a step and glanced at my captor, his eyes where roaming the area we had just come from, the gun out stretched.

My heart drummed in my ears as I too, instinct and adrenalin all in one, brought my leg back and swung it hard forwards, cracking his marbles together in one clean sweep.

The grip was instantly lost as he felt the dire need to hold something more dear to him.

I took a flailing run, in any direction, ducking between the large crates and boxes stacked nearly as high as the large wear house, turning it onto a maze.

"You… little whore," the newly castrated man grunted as he slowly got his ball bearings.

I weaved threw the built up area of crates, looking around each corner as well as checking behind me wildly, my hair falling out of it's clip in careless strands.

I faced the path ahead, flicking my hair out of my face when a flash of black and white dropped down in front of me, a hand muffling my surprised scream as I was pushed back into a hiding crevice.

I blinked wide eyed before relaxing as Skipper slowly took his hand away from my mouth placed a finger to his lips and pointed up.

I turned and looked up at the wall of boxes and frowned.

"No I know you don't want me to climb that!" I hissed, only to have him spin me around and push me forwards.

"Skipper!"

"Go!"

"But?" I whined.

"Now! That's an order!" He barked.

With a groan I turned and pulled myself up onto the first crate, finding it difficult to stand on the small ledge to reach the next part.

"I can't Skipper!" I hissed, having only managed to kneel on the first ledge, my hands still not reaching the top of the next crate to lift me up, leaving me stuck.

That's when a hand grabbed mine and pulled me further up, helping me onto the second crate.

"How'd you?" I mumbled looking around before staring up at him wide eyed, sat on my hands and knees, him crouched in front of me.

"My goodness doll, you act like I have no skill," He grinned, before nodding to the rest of the crates and boxes.

"It's easy moving from here,"

And like he said, it didn't look too bad, I saw it far more easier to climb, this was actually doable.

"Head for the top window," He pointed and I followed his arm.

Never mind…

* * *

SPEAK TO MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

xxxxxxxx


	9. Operation 8

Hey hey heeeeeey... i'mma back!

* * *

Operation 8: Jump!

"Are you sure this is safe?" I hissed in a whisper, standing sheepishly at the ledge I'm expected to jump from.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Skipper chirped.

"Oh I dunno, perhaps because you want me to jump from one stack of crates to another which are like 4 stories up and 10 feet away! Plus I'm in heels!" I frowned.

After hiking my tired ass up a mountain of boxes and crates, shimmying around one and balancing on the small ledge he now expects me to jump?

"10 feet! That's highly inaccurate! Now jump!" He frowned, folding his arms.

"No" I squeaked, latching my nails into the wood.

I got the jest of why I had to jump the gap, the stacked up crates where mounted like large steps that where closer to the ledge and window…I just didn't want to.

"Now!" Skipper barked.

"I can't!"

"That's an order!"

"You can't order me! Knock all your years of training and skills off, stick some heels on, a bra full of weights and a pair of knickers that are riding up in the most uncomfortable position and _then_ you can think about ordering me to jump this gap!" I shot frowning at the blank look that flew across his face, a slight twitch pulling at his right eye.

With a shake of his head he quickly recovered and held his arms out, feet apart in a readied stance.

"Come on, I'll catch you,"

"Really?"

"Your wasting time!" He barked.

"Ok!" I whined defensively.

"Oh three!" I mumbled to myself.

"Now!" Skipper shot so loud it caused a small jolt to pass threw me, startling me from my safe position and throwing me off balance, I had no choice but to jump, with a very loud shriek mind you.

As soon as my feet somewhat touched the wood of the large crate I was jumping to I crumpled, not having much of a chance to sort out my landing as I crashed into Skipper's chest, dug my nails into the upper arms of his jacket and threw him out of his mighty stance also.

"Ow…" I mumbled, unlatching my nails from his jacket.

"You gave away our position!" Skipper stated flatly, as I blinked at him after fully pulling my face away from his chest, my cheeks growing hot.

"Umm…s-sorry" I mumbled pushing myself up roughly into a sitting kneel, only to feel a hard pressure push against my back end causing a small frown to sit across my brow as my mind searched for an answer until Skipper gave a weighted uncomfortable groan, which shot my eyes open wide as I kicked back with a squeak.

"Sorry!" blurted falling backwards, landing awkwardly between his legs and onto my arse with a thud, it was loud and clumsy but the quickest way to remove my body from it's once straddling position over my boss's groin. I should have clicked when I felt his belt buckle digging into me.

Skipper easily pulled himself up, sweeping his hands down the front of his white shirt before he started on tiding his black jacket.

"He called for reinforcements after he recovered, so move!" Skipper stated finishing up with his jacket to throw me a look.

"Ok," I nodded pushing myself up.

"I'll secure the area, you just make it out,"

"What about you? I can't just leave…" I let my sentence trail off at the hard look he gave me arms crossed and brow raised.

"Alright, sorry I cared," I huffed, walking past him to start on the next climb.

I scuffed my way up in the climb shaking some hair from my face only to cause a few strands to stick to my thin layer of lip-gloss. I coughed lightly and tried to blow it free just to succeed in getting it in my mouth. I paused in my movements to brush the hair from my face and take my clip out.

Taking a quick look around Skipper was no where to be seen, or anyone for that matter so I took it as safe held the clip between my teeth and gave my hair a quick fluff, roughly sorting out any tangles before gathering it all together and beginning the twist to put my hair back up in it's clip.

A large pressure suddenly clamped around my right ankle causing me to freeze and shoot my gaze down. I took in the large hand clutching at me, making my ankle look strangely smaller than it actually was, I trailed my eyes along the arm, to the shoulder of the owner before falling on his face.

"Oh…hi…" I mumbled threw the clip, the large burly man's face holding an extremely unimpressed look, a thin layer of sweat building up on his face showing where he hurried up.

A dark look came over his features and I instantly kicked my foot out, trying to shake him off, a few panicked squeaks being forced threw the clip.

I took the hair accessory from my mouth and threw it at him, one of the teeth managing to poke him in the eye and cause him to squint with a grunt. Planting my foot firmly and lifting my free foot I crashed my heel down onto his hand, causing him to give a gruff yelp as he shook his hand. I threw myself up onto the next crate and started on a far faster, hazardous climb.

"Get back here!" He bellowed, clambering after me.

"Like that will happen!" I called back, throwing myself around a large crate.

Silence dropped and I looked around my hair sprawling across my shoulders, either I was good and had lost him or he was just hiding and being sneaky.

"This was not in the job description," I frowned, hoisting myself up higher, aiming for the escape rout again. I stopped as a few thuds and one strangled shout sounded some where on the ground floor of the docking warehouse.

I guess Skipper was taking out back up.

With a loud huff I collapsed next to the large window breathing heavily, trying to see threw my mop of hair that fell in my face as I tugged and twisted at the lock of the window above me, it was on an awkward slant being more of a skylight.

"Oh come on!" I hissed only to have my ankle caught and yanked back.

With a shattering scream I fell forwards from my kneel and onto my chest with a groan.

"Get off me!" I shrieked kicking my leg once again as I was yanked from the crate, falling down onto a lower one in a less than graceful heap and crash. I quickly rolled onto my back and blinked up at the large man gripping my ankle once again, a satisfied smirk played on his lip as his eyes passed me and tailed towards my left.

With a curious glance in that direction I instantly gulped at the dead drop to the floor and threw my eyes back to him in an almost pleading stare, yet I still held that 'you do and you're dead' look.

There was a long pause as we each figured who would try what first. I almost openly gaped as the man lifted his eyebrows and nodded his head in the direction of the drop with a grin. That was the starting flag, clutching my nails into the wood crate under me, finding any grip holes as I thrusted my leg out with a mighty kick and brought it back into me, the weight of the man as he clung was monumental but I found the strength to kick out again.

"Let me go you thug!" I screamed kicking and wriggling my leg till I was red in the face with effort.

I panted for air as my leg started to ache to no end, it was a good work out, and I'd have one nicely toned leg that's for sure.

I could only watch on as my struggle came to a stop as he grinned at me, this wasn't good.

A once shinning now dusty and scuffed black shoe kicked out from the higher crates I had been yanked from and crashed right into the side of the muscle man's face, stunning him as the forceful kick threw him barrelling down the drop, a few crates and sticking out boxes getting in the way of his fall.

I shrieked as I was yanked towards the drop, the force from the kick having moved me as the man was still gripping my ankle when he fell.

A hand locked around my wrist, stopping me from moving any further and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Honestly, you can't even make it out a window?" His smug voice taunted as I instantly huffed and threw a glare up at him.

"Not while I'm being yanked off crates and nearly throw from a reasonable height that could shut my lights out…no," I flailed my arm to get him to let go and pushed myself back up to the crate he was on, now kneeling next to him as he stood to unlock the window letting it open smoothly.

So I was being difficult staying on my knees and giving a good stretch up when trying to unlock it.

"Get down!" Skipper suddenly barked.

I didn't even have time to blink; I was pushed down and squished between the mountain stack of crates and Skipper. A bullet panged threw the air and shattered a hole in the window and all I could do was stare.

"Who are these people!" I finally squeaked.

"Not now," He barked.

"Yes now!" I hissed.

"Not. Now" He stated again, his eyes turning hard as he looked down at me.

I wanted to curl up and cry at the look he was sending and just shout out 'ok ok not now!' wow it was a scary look.

But I had to say something, just to kill that look.

"Your squishing my boobs," I wheezed lightly and like a click of fingers Skipper shot off me, once again sorting out his suit jacket as he furiously brushed it down.

"How many are there?" I whispered peeking over the edge to see down at the open ground area of the storage warehouse.

I didn't get an answer instead I was almost rained on by glass as Skipper threw his elbow up and shattered the bullet broken window fully.

I frowned as he punched the few remaining shards free of the framework.

"Careful! You'll cut your self you tit!" I scolded.

"Excuse me?" He raised a brow.

"And don't give that look!" I huffed.

"Just get out the window,"

"Alright fine," I pushed myself up and frowned lightly, gingerly touching the empty window frame.

"Quick!" Skipper ordered grabbing my hips, his fingers curling into the fabric of my trousers for grip as he hoisted me up and out the broken window, much to my surprise and scream as it was more like a throw.

I tumbled down the slant of the roof and came to a stop where the roofing veered up again in a steady point showing the top of the neighbouring storage dock.

I stood with a huff, slapping down my trousers as Skipper skilfully lifted himself from the window and slid down next to me.

"Show off," I mumbled at his display of balance and fact he had yet to stumble or fall.

"Move," placing a hand to my back and pushing me forwards, I stumbled and slipped my way over the roofing with the help of Skipper who prevented me from falling and braking anything…and making any more noise.

"Jump,"

"Oh, now I know your having a laugh," I shook my head, looking down from the height we where at.

"Just jump," Skipper frowned.

"Are you crazy, that'll kill us!" I squeaked, frowning at Skipper as he glanced threw one of the skylight windows of the new warehouse.

"Now!" He barked gripping my arm and pulling me from the roof with him the wind rushing past as we fell the surprisingly short distance before we landed. I ended up collapsing onto my front once again with more noise than necessary while Skipper just landed in a crouch, my breathing was fast and fearful as I looked around, the rumble of a large engine and tug forwards of the acceleration instantly caught a spark in my mind. A truck.

"You could have killed us!" I hissed at Skipper, staying in my sprawled position as the truck started of its journey.

"Your so naïve," He simply smiled with a light shake of his head.

I shot him the nastiest glare and it didn't even faze him.

"It's kind of cute," he chirped up with a grin.

The truck screeched to a halt causing both of us to shift forwards. I sat up on my knees and looked around, a few silver cars had blocked the road leading off the bridge.

"Fall back," Skipper frowned, his eyes also taking in the roadblock.

"Um I don't think that's an option…" I mumbled looking at the other side of the bridge where three other silver cars had parked up.

* * *

Thanks for reading, i'mma luvin you all xxxxxxxxx


	10. Operation 9

Well hello there... just so you know it takes me forever to write XD simply for the fact when ever there is a scene with Skipper i have to stop and make sure it fit's his character.

When i write him talking i finish off what i'm putting and just read threw it thinking 'would Skipper say that?'

It's difficult, coz when i just read it threw i can't see him saying it, so i do my Skipper acting... yes i act like Skipper then read back threw what i put and with the tones of voice, and speach patters he uses...then i can actually see him saying it.

So act like Skipper is my key!

...

just so you all know

* * *

Operation 9: Sink or Swim

"Hm, that's problematic," Skipper frowned lightly.

"You think!" I scowled, taking my eyes away from the silver roadblocks to shoot the man a look.

Sirens blared in the background, quickly growing louder and soon followed up by the flash of red and blue.

"The police are here!" I chirped, claming down somewhat as I spotted the two squad cars as they braked harshly to a stop.

"They won't help us," Skipper stated as he walked the length of the truck's trailer and jumped down behind the cab where the trailer was attached to the heavy-duty vehicle.

"No, your right, they've probably just managed to track down you for your insane driving!" I called after him.

"Can you fight?" Skipper called slowly as he finally jumped onto the tarmac road and strode back along the side of the truck, throwing his eyes up to where I still sat on top of it.

"Fight as in actual technique and skill? No…Fight as in throw what ever you got? Yes," I blinked down at him as he folded his arms.

"You stay up there then," He rolled his eyes before looking back at the two roadblocks.

"I'm planning too!" I huffed.

"Make your self useful and kick the driver out the cab and start this hunk of junk back up!" He pointed towards me before letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Excuse me!" I frowned.

"And trust no one!" then that was it, he was off instantly jumping into his stance as the first person came at him.

"This is insane," I squeaked to my self as I slowly stood and shuffled along the top of the long trailer.

"I can't kick a truck driver out of his truck!" I frowned lightly as the cab of the truck came into view.

The engine revved lightly as a small space cleared in front of the truck allowing it to move forwards causing me to stumble lightly, but I luckily managed to recover quite quickly, that's was till the truck put the brakes back on sending me crashing forwards. I fell over the gap between the truck and trailer, smacked down on the roof of the cab with I'm guessing a slight audible bang, only to be finished of by slipping head first down in front of the windscreen and clambering to a stop on the large nose on the vehicle.

"Ow…" I mumbled rubbing my head before slowly pushing myself up onto my hands and knees, taking a quick look around. My eye's met with the driver of the truck, his face pulled into an open gape of confusion as he slowly pulled a hand away form the large steering wheel to adjust the cap on his head.

"Um…hi?" I spoke quietly, lifting a hand with a smile and giving a small wave.

The driver just blinked and returned my small wave before shaking his head and rubbing his arm over his eyes.

I screeched in surprise as my wrist was caught and I was pulled, far from carefully, off the truck.

The person that had pulled me off failed, to catch me properly, as did the person with them, they had both managed to grab my torso in time, which only left my legs to hit the hard unforgiving road surface and the knees took the worst of it.

"Do you work with that man?" One questioned as they both pulled me up.

"What?" I frowned lightly, looking between the two uniformed cops.

The one that had spoken held and arm out, pointing far past the back of the truck where Skipper succeeded in dropping into a low sweep, taking out some poor man's legs.

"I have never seen him in my life!" I blurted, only to receive a raised brow.

I cast the copper that was holding me a quick look and gave a light shrug before turning back to the first man.

"What! I was happily enjoying some lunch with a very nice man I had just met then he shows up outta the blue, drags me into his car and ropes me into all of this!" I frowned.

Once again he raised a brow at me, as the cop holding onto my upper arm turned me and started to drag me along.

"Your coming with us," He stated and I looked between the two of them.

This was not good, or was it? I felt slightly lost on what to do, do I trust my insane boss and stick with him, or trust these law-enforcing officers?

"Trust no one," I mumbled to my self, my chest deflating with dread.

Taking a deep breath I put a stop to my walking and yanked my arm back to me, hopefully freeing my arm.

"Oh shit..." I whispered as my stunt flopped as the cop was simply turned, thinking fast I clenched my fist and shot a low blow to the crotch, successfully freeing my arm.

Spinning on my small heels I made a hasty run back to towards the truck, leaving the cop to crumple to floor while the other took in the situation in confusion before getting his wits about him and taking chase.

He was fast and quiet easily caught up to me, causing me to scream and duck under the truck as I got to the middle of the trailer.

I had almost made it out the other side when my ankle was caught, tripping me. I quickly gripped at the under side of the trailer to prevent my self from hitting the ground.

"What is it with you people and my ankle!" I yelled, kicking my feet foot back furiously at the police man earning a few shouted yelps before he let go, shaking his hand.

My feet roughly found the floor as I ducked out from under the truck, looking back to it quickly just to bump into someone. I blinked and turned slowly, suddenly screaming to high heavens and ducking down at the fist that came colliding towards me. I stayed in my crouch, eyes pinched shut and hands over my head as the sound of fist hitting face cracked out. I slowly peeked out of my obvious hiding before jumping into an angry stance.

"You almost punched me!" I shouted.

"No I didn't!" Skipper chirped.

"Yes you did! I bumped into you and you turned to punch me!" I frowned.

"I was taking out your pursuer!" He pointed behind me.

I turned quickly and raised a brow at the cop that had grabbed my ankle, he lay sparked out on his back, one lens of his polarized glasses where smashed.

"That was a lucky shot!" I spat pointing at him before jabbing my finger in to his chest.

"It's a good thing your reflexes where fast then," He stated with a raised brow.

"So you would have hit me!" I squeaked, completely outraged.

"Not that you'd remember when you came round," He answered smugly, throwing me a smirk.

I couldn't believe it; he would have actually landed that punch on me if I hadn't ducked?

I chirped a shout of surprise as I was pushed forwards, stumbling into the barrier that separated the road and the footpath.

"Move!" Skipper called as he grabbed my arm and pulled me around him before kicking his leg out side ways at where I had just been standing, throwing the unknown man to the ground.

I blinked and quickly stepped over the barrier onto the path, followed by the fighting frenzy himself.

"Lola, go now," He ordered.

"Lola?" I mumbled my own name stupidly before shaking my head.

"Go? Where… there is nowhere to go!" I frowned, as Skipper backed up towards me, the 12 odd men closing in on us. My back hit the wall of the bridge, the only thing stopping us from falling into the water.

"Over the edge!" He frowned shooting me a quick look before turning back to swing a flattened hand into the side of a man's neck.

I turned slowly and leaded over the edge of the bridge, peering down into the murky black/brown water of the river below.

"Umm…I'm not going in there," I frowned, pulling a face at the dirty polluted water when my legs where suddenly grasped and pulled up, my eyes opening wide as my body slipped forwards.

"SKIPPER!" I shrieked highly, as he pushed my legs over, effectively pushing me off the bridge and letting me drop.

I hit the water at an awkward ankle, making me disorientated as I kicked back to the surface. I splashed around to keep my head above the boggy water, my mouth open wide as I gasped for air like a fish out of water the river already starting to pull me along as it took me under the bridge slowly, my hair now filthy and clinging to my face.

I squeaked as a splash, sprayed over me and turned in the water as Skipper surfaced, flicking his wet hair from his face.

"You!" I yelled, swimming against the current as he swam with it, quickly meeting me.

"You…you! You threw me off a bridge!" I yelled, as he grabbed my arm and caught onto one of the bridge's stilts, keeping us in the shade.

"What are you doing?" I frowned, finding a handhold to keep me in place as Skipper peeled his wet jacket off.

"Skipper!" I frowned growing impatient when he failed to answer me quick enough.

"Camouflage," He barked, lifting the jacket out of the water and sticking it on my head.

"What?" I asked flatly, giving him a blank look.

"This water is dark enough to hide anything under the surface," He began.

"That's because it's filthy," I mumbled.

"Still! Two heads are easy to spot when there is half a mob group looking!" He shot, grabbing hold of a large empty coke bottle as it floated past and I clamped my mouth shut, but not for long.

"What are you doing!" I squeaked instantly averting my gaze as his white shirt was the next item to come off his body.

"Did you not understand the part that there is half a mob group looking for us?" He frowned lightly.

"Wait here," I just nodded and watched as he swam diagonally to the next leg of the bridge, keeping against the current to prevent himself from being taken from out under the bridge. Once he reached his destination, he took the cap off the bottle and filled it with some water before rested his shirt over the large bottle, letting it go and swimming back to me.

I watched as the current took the bottle, which tugged his shirt out from under the bridge. The amount of water Skipper had filled the bottle with caused it to sink just under the water's surface, the white shirt still visible making it look as thou some one was drifting down stream under the water.

"When I say, let the current take you, don't kick," Skipper's eyes where up at the bridge above as a few shouts sounded.

"But I…" I started only to have him put a hand over my mouth and place part of his jacket over his head too.

"Tread water…very slowly," He mumbled, pulling me away from the bridge and the water took us.

The ends of his jacket sunk under, the fabric weighted with water, the same filthy water that kept lapping up into my face because we couldn't swim, just bob along.

I could only breath threw my nose seeing as the water was covering my chin and I feared to even think of opening my mouth.

"Never, and I mean never, come looking for me again when I don't return with in the hour!" I shouted at Skipper's bare back as he walked up the shallow embankment. I chirped out a small squeal as my heel hit a dip in the already cobbled cement slope, I veered off to the side and splashed back down into the dirty water, blinded by my own hair and the sleeve of Skipper's jacket that still clung to my head.

"If you had followed the orders given to you I wouldn't have had to!" He barked back as the shallow waters pulled me along while I stumbled to get back on my feet.

"That's not the point! You don't give people hour dead lines when you send them off to places they haven't been! And you come search for some one when they've been missing for 24 hours… not 2!" I yelled, still trying to stumble out of the water, throwing my arms out as I tipped off balance again due to the uneven slope.

My arm was caught in a firm grip, stopping me from falling back.

"It was planned," He stated calmly, the firm look still on his face as he pulled me from the water and up on to the flat.

"What was?" I panted, holding to his arm for support.

"Everything!" He barked.

"The folder was being tracked by Kowalski back at HQ and by the mob threw other means, we placed a tracker in it to follow the movements after it had been delivered," He frowned.

"I fail to see how me being late is relevant," I shrugged lightly.

"The security cameras from the address we gave that idiot was hacked by us, we had control of the whole block so we could easily remove _you_ from the area with out the mob noticing, or being able to track you" He frowned down at me before pushing a hand threw his wet hair, stopping it from clinging to his face.

"We only had control for an hour to prevent any suspicion raising that could track the hack back to us, but _you_ went over the dead line and the whole operation was shut down, we couldn't tell if you where being tailed or had be taken instead of the file. If you had done as asked this wouldn't have happened," With that he turned and walked off.

"Are you serious!" I called after him.

"Why didn't you just tell me instead of being so blunt and vague!" I frowned.

"Why didn't you just follow orders!" He shouted back.

"I am a receptionist! I do the filing, answer the phone and make tea or coffee! I don't go on mission bloody impossible!" I screamed after him, pulling his wet jacket from my head and throwing it at him. It hit the back of his head with a loud slap, instantly stopping his walk.

* * *

Thanks for reading...

... i wonder if their still friends after their little adventure... O_o


	11. Operation 10

Hello there!

how is everyone!

i'm hoping your all ok!

* * *

Operation 10: Think fast

"Put a shirt on before you poke someone's eye out!" I huffed stomping past, furiously tugging and picking at my wet clothing.

"Where are you going!" Skipper frowned, before following.

"Home!"

"No your not! Your reporting strait back to-"

"Home!" I barked over him, throwing a quick glare over my shoulder.

"I'm soaking wet, my clothes are clinging to me, I'm cold, filthy and smell of that awful water! I want to go home and sit in a bath full of warm soap!" I yelled, spinning around to fully throw my glare at him.

"I loved this coat!" I huffed peeling it off my arms.

"And this top was white when I put it on!" I added, picking at the now greying brown sheer shirt, the camisole also the same murky colour from the once white state. Skipper tapped a finger to his chin slowly as he narrowed his eyes in a scrutinising, thoughtful look.

"Urr, was your bra white too?" He finally asked, taking the hand away from his chin to point towards me.

"Huh? What?" I mumbled looking down.

"No… it _was_ a really cute light pink, with lace details," I muttered, plucking a bit of the clinging tops before a cold dread washed over me, realization really did hurt when it hit.

"You have your navel pierced?" A small grin turned up on Skipper's lips as his pointed finger moved down slightly, his amusement hinting in his tone.

I quickly yanked my coat back on to hide the see threw tops… that's the bad thing about white I guess, even if the water wetting them is as black as night.

"Oh shut up!" I frowned, turning back starting on my trek.

"I haven't even got the foggiest of where bouts we are right now so it'll probably cost me a bomb to get home," I huffed.

"You pay with bombs? What sick and twisted transportation service do you use?" Skipper frowned, leaning back to create some distance.

"Yer, ok," I nodded.

"I'm just gunnu pretend like I didn't hear that," I whispered shaking my head.

___

"Get your own darn cab!" Skipper yelled, gripping the back of the businessman's suit and hoisting him out the back of the yellow cab he tried to steal, if only he knew who he was dealing with.

"You know, I could say that to you," I pointed to the wet, half suited man lazily, my other hand resting on my hip.

"I was the one that flagged the cab down,"

"Holding your coat open and flashing your assets threw your wet clothing is cheating!" Skipper stated slowly.

"Oh yer sure, don't get pissy coz I flagged a taxi faster than you did!" I grinned as I stepped over the businessman sat on the sidewalk and stood in front of Skipper.

"I'm not! It was just uncalled for," He frowned.

"Yer sure ok, but you gotta think fast" I shrugged.

"You are a total distraction!" Skipper frowned as I slid onto the leather back seats of the car, the wet fabric of my trousers squeaking.

"You saying that because you where getting an eyeful instead of trying to flag down a cab?" I raised a brow watching with amusement as he froze.

"I'd like to keep my eye sight thank you!" He chirped before sliding in with a squeak.

"What ever helps you deal with losing," I smiled digging my hands into the soggy pockets of my coat with a smile as Skipper turned to the driver to give him the destination.

I frowned softly pushing my hands deeper into my pockets only to find them empty.

"Oh bloody hell," I huffed, taking a hand from my pocket to push threw my wet hair.

"Is there a problem?" Skipper chirped with a raised brow.

"Yes! I don't have my bag, it's still in the office and it has everything in it!" I huffed.

"Well you where reporting back there whether you liked it or not!" Skipper grinned.

"Hey, if the lady don't have no cash on her then I hope you do!" The cab driver perked up, throwing a glance at Skipper threw the rear view mirror.

I turned to meet Skipper's gaze, he gave a small shrug looking slightly lost.

'Do you?' I mouthed only for him to shake his head.

I rolled my eyes, well what now?

Skipper tapped the back of his knuckles to the screen separating us from the driver.

"Just drop us off here drive," He chirped.

"What eva ya say," The driver called back, slowing the car and pulling over next to the curb having only been driving for 3 minutes. He pulled the screen across to be able to accept his payment and took a quick look at the meter.

"That'll be…" His voice was cut of by a small yelp. I jumped as his head slumped against the steering wheel with a thud and threw Skipper a frown as he pulled his flattened hand away from the poor driver's neck and sat back in the seat.

"Did you just karate chop the driver?" I questioned, bring my arms up and crossing them over my chest.

"You gotta think fast doll," He let his smug smile slide over his face.

___

"We'll never make it back at this rate, pick up the pace!" Skipper called as he strode onwards in a regimental march.

"No!" I chirped.

"I said pick up the pace!" He ground to a halt and spun on his heels to face me.

"Why!" I shrugged, slowing to a stop in front of him.

"We would have made it back by now if it wasn't for you and your girlish whims!" He pointed to me.

"I was not letting you steal the taxi!" I huffed placing my hands on my hips.

"We're half way there anyway!"

"Half way's not good enough! We'd be all the way if…"

"YOU WEREN'T STEALING THE TAXI!" I yelled.

"We have perfectly good legs!" I poked him in the chest; his bare skin was cold under the damp jacket he had slung back on a while ago.

"Now can we please move it's freezing!" I whined, gripping the chilly damp sleeves of my jacket.

"Maurice! Relocate the riff raff, they are ruining my royal walk way," A highly obnoxious voice rang.

"Julien?" I questioned, letting my arms drop to my side before tilting my head up to take in the large, grand hotel that towered above, the gleaming red carpet which we stood on trailing from the edge of the sidewalk all the way up to the high doors.

"Yup…should have guessed," I nodded.

"Could you go over there please!" Julien chirped, throwing his arm out to point further down the street.

"Julien!" I frowned, my hands returning to my hips.

"Ohh look who it is Maurice," The tall full of himself, Julien, laughed nudging his shorter, loyal friend who simply nodded and rolled his eyes.

"So I see you have come back to me!" He grinned, lifting his nose into the air.

"Although you should look a little more grovelly," He stated, tapping his chin in thought.

"What?" I frowned, confusion washing over me as it had done many times in the past when dealing with this man.

"You know, with the getting on your knees and the begging me to be taking you back," He turned his hand like a signal to continue the story in your own mind.

"What are you on?" I mumbled shaking my head.

"On your knees like a beggar and do what ever it is they do!" He raised his voice slightly pointing towards the ground in front of him.

"Just be careful of the feet, you are dripping with the homeless," He waved a hand in a motion to keep distance.

"It's water! And I'm not here to beg for anything," I huffed.

"Well I'm not taking you back till you do so shut up…and beg" He inspected his short clipped nails before buffing them on the gleaming material of his pinstriped jacket.

"You dated this crack pot?" Skipper hissed, holding a hand up as a shield from Julien as he spoke.

"Huh…what…NO!" I shouted outraged.

"What in the world made you think that!" I frowned as he gave a shrug.

"Listen up…" Skipper started, his voice holding authority.

"No, I am listening down…because you are so short" Julien pointed out with a clueless smile.

"Julien, can we just borrow your phone," I sighed before a fight broke out.

"No!" He instantly whined.

"I have had it up to here with you," Skipper finally popped holding a hand to his head.

"That's not very much," Julien voiced.

"Is this the way you treat people who saved your royal hind!" The damp half suited Skipper pointed towards Julien as he gave a carefree smile.

"Yes,"

"Ok! Never mind, we'll be going before anyone ends up with there face pressed into the ground… namely you Julien, by him" I jabbed a thumb over to Skipper who had his eyes narrowed at the high and mighty himself.

"Move… now!" I huffed pushing Skipper to turn him away from Julien.

"That ungrateful…" Skipper once again started.

"Yer… it's Julien, if you met him before you should really know," I sighed.

"Hey, hey wait… so you are not begging to be coming back?" Julien pulled a face of heart brake as a small idea popped in my head, stopping my movements. Skipper was tugged to a stop as my lack of movement and grip on his jacket prevented him from taking another step… unless I let go or he decided to drag me that is.

"I'll consider it if you let us in the hotel, give us a room to wash up in with a change of clean clothes and loads of chocolate," I sung with a beaming smile.

"Hmm" Julien mumbled, scratching at his chin lightly.

"Buck up your ideas Fizz, pin stripe isn't that generous," Skipper frowned throwing a hand out to point at the thinking self-proclaimed king. A tiny drop of the dirty river water, squeezed from the sleeve on Skipper's jacket, falling like a raindrop and splashing onto the toe of Julien's, gleaming black shoes.

I raised a waiting brow, while Skipper's face fell flat into a blank look as we both watched him take a deep intake of breath looking down at his foot.

"Th-the…the feet! You got the feet! Nobody gets the feet! Look at them!" Julien ranted.

"I'll get it Julien!" The happy chipper voice of the youngest slave working at the hotel came as he threw him self threw the doors.

"No… stay back Mort!" Julien chirped as a fear fell over his face, he lifted his foot from the ground in hopes it will keep the young Mort away.

The young brown haired boy simply giggled and threw himself down at his legs, hugging his feet to his chest before pulling a polishing rag from his pocket and beginning to buff away the watermark from his shoe.

"Ah…look what you've done!" Julien cried in horror pointing down to Mort with both hands as he furiously cleaned his shoes with a beaming smile and happy giggle.

"What?" Skipper shrugged.

"We'll keep Mort off your feet as well!" I quickly threw in, thinking fast.

"Eh deal!" He cringed trying to shake him off his leg.

* * *

Awww... he he i luv Julien... he makes me lol

Any hooo... i'mma luvvin the reviews ^^ thank you all so much

i'm feeling the luv

i've gots a few Skipper/Lola votes i see ^^ he he

cute... just you wait and see what i've gots up me sleeve XD


	12. Operation 11

Well hello.......... today we find out the truth behind dear Lola's attitude...other than Skipper he he

and yer i no my spelling sucks as does my grammer and i'm sorry, i do check threw it half a dosen times, while writing but a half 3 in the morning some things just slip past...plus i ain't all that fab either, this is just a quick lil funsies ^^

nuff luff

* * *

Operation 11: Plan foiled

"Nice suit," I mumbled, my eyes still on the young Mort as he painted my toenails a soft gold.

"Not my style, but it'll have to do till my men arrive," Skipper stated as he turned away from the mirror.

"Skipper?" I pulled my eyes away from the slow brush strokes that Mort kept repeatedly doing on my big toe and met Skipper's gaze. Once receiving the bob of his head as a sign to continue, I did so.

"What is it you actually do?" I raised a questioning brow as a small grin curved up lightly on the corner of his lips.

"That's classified," He stated.

"Oh come on! After today and your not gunnu tell me!" I huffed lightly.

"You expect me to spill high Intel about my force and operations to someone that is two days into the induction week?" Skipper flicked a brow up and instantly I felt stupid…I shouldn't have signed up for this job, but what more can I do to get out of it?

"Will I ever find out?" I chimed, using a different approach.

"If you ever gain the trust," He perched his hands behind his back and looked down at me as I snuggled into the large fluffy bathrobe.

"Ok," I nodded.

I really don't plan to be around that long, this job was a mistake, as was the one before it, I should have stuck to my first job. I loved that place, everything was simple I stayed in my place; I listened to what I was told and did as asked. I got on fine with my boss and other staff, it was a total breeze but I just couldn't stay in one place forever, plus with the new budgets coming in, people had to be let go and I took this as a chance to change my career.

What a mistake, I landed in The Royal Palace, not as grand as it sounds when you meet the boss. Of course Julien, he fancies himself a king…and just plain fancies himself so the name of the hotel was only fitting.

True the hotel is much like a palace; everything was beautifully over done and down to a fine art, if ever you got the chance to stay it was brilliant. The rooms where ace, the food to die for, drinks exquisite and entertainment…well Julien knew what he was doing that's for sure. There are 9 clubs in total in side the hotel and each one has its floor, to say the Palace's nightlife was buzzing was an understatement and plain out insulting.

This hotel would be a dream stay and you'd think a brilliant job, but when the boss thinks it's ok for you to work 48-hour shifts with a 5-minute brake that you can either use to go to the toilet or eat then something's bound to snap.

I managed it for a while, Maurice was a darling to be around, he was always stuck behind the bar with me due to the 'king's' never ending thirst so he kept me going, the man was a miracle in himself, how he managed I'd never know.

I did enjoy it at first and I moved up the ladder rather quickly, I went from room maid to cocktail waitress in the personal lounge. I became Maurice's helper and that's where it went down hill, because I had to help Maurice and he was a slave to Julien…

Yer…

"Another time then," I sighed, pushing a hand threw my squeaky clean hair.

"I know what your up too," Skipper spoke slowly as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sorry?" I blinked, becoming more alert…and slightly scared.

"Your high strung, childish, fail to follow orders, have no respect for authority and talk back even thou you are a minor!" I simply blinked at him in shock; he got it right out of the box! Then again I have been playing up like a spoilt child.

"Kowalski! Analysis!!" He suddenly barked.

"What? When did they get here?" I mumbled to my self, turning in my chair as the tall, called man strode forwards flipping threw a few notes.

"It would seem to be an elaborate plan to get herself fired Skipper," He started.

"Explain!" Skipper ordered, straitening out slightly.

"The recent tasks and experiences she's had in these few short days have affected her stress levels and caused a negative reaction to the new working environment. She has come to dislike the job already," Kowalski finished with a close of his note pad and nod to Skipper who had apparently understood every single word that seemed to fly, only too quickly, from his mouth.

"Why not just quit?" Skipper questioned leaning towards me. I felt a soft poke on my arm but shrugged it off, concentrating on answering the big boss.

"I did, I told you if I lived threw that little escapade earlier, you could take it as my resignation," I defended.

"Your resignation was denied!" He barked.

"What!" My chest deflated with disappointment.

"Your involved in our priority operation, so you're staying until it's over!" He once again used the dominating army tone that made me shrink away.

"I suggest you accept the hand your dealt and knock off this little act you've got going," I blinked at the finger he had pointed towards me and managed to swallow the fear somewhat.

"What act?" I mumbled.

"You know what act!"

"No I don't," I shook my head lightly.

A sudden loud buzz erupted from the small device in Kowalski's hands the flash from the red L.E.D making him look up and turn to his commanding officer.

"That was a lie Skipper," He stated.

"No it wasn't!" I squeaked only to cause another buzz and flash of red.

"Another lie," Kowalski voiced.

After that I decided to shut up, my panic talking really wasn't helping. I just blab things out when I'm, angry, panicked, scared, flustered, embarrassed or stressed.

It's like my natural defence, not that it worked but loads of bullshit, baffles the best of minds!

"I know exactly what's going threw your mind doll, you don't like the job and if your fired, you get paid off!" Skipper stated simply, narrowing his eyes at me in a suspiciously knowing look..

"That's not what I had planned!" I frowned.

"Lie!" Kowalski chimed, while Skipper raised a brow.

"Ok fine! I read the small print after I managed to escape my first day, I was trying to find any loop holes!" I huffed.

"And you found none!" The tall smart man holding the lie detector grinned.

"No…I'm guessing you're the master mind behind it," I hissed lowly shooting him a look that was the evil twin of thankful.

"You bet cha!" He grinned, pride glowing on his face at the sneaky smarts he had used.

"The only way to get out of this job is if Skipper fires you or you commit an illegal act against this team. And with the generous pay off in place I guessed most would try to get them selves fired."

"So why haven't I been fired?" I sighed disappointed my efforts had failed.

"You suit or criteria Lola!" Private chirped with a smile before moving around to stand next to Kowalski.

"Plus you are a joy to talk to…well…when your clam and not, you know stressed and shouting" Private finished with a small shrug.

"Also, the other's that tried out for the job didn't even attempt to clear all those files!" He once again beamed.

"Private!" Skipper barked, causing the young man to jump with a surprised yelp.

"Ah! Yes Skippa!" I stumbled out quickly threw his burst of panic.

"Don't give out private Intel about previous employees, it's confidential!" Skipper scolded as the young Private looked down, having now composed him self.

"Sorry Skipper," He added gravely yet with needed control.

I couldn't help it; I was already grinning like a loon listening and just couldn't hold it back. I let out my giggle at Privates adorable accent, which only caused the group to turn to me with questioning looks before glancing to each other for an explanation.

Rico gave a simple shrug, showing his lack of an answer and lack of interest, someone giggling to them self for no apparent reason was nothing to get worked up or worried about in his books.

"What are you giggling about?" Skipper frowned.

"I'm sorry, it's just…Private you're so cute!" I beamed as the sweet-hearted suit flushed a rosy red.

"I've just noticed how your accent takes over when you panic, usually your so calm and you speak so properly, ensuring your pronunciation is correct even when you say Skipper's name, sure you don't roll the 'er' as much as Kowalski…because you do Kowalski," I quickly added as a side note smiling to the tall man.

"I can't argue with that," He nodded in agreement while I continued.

"You don't roll the 'er' but it's still there just mellowed out slightly by your accent, but as soon as you become flustered, panicked or startled like just then the pronunciation habit brakes, your accent takes over and the 'er' is cut off and replaced with the 'a', sorry I just couldn't help but notice, it was so cute," I beamed as he looked down at his feet trying to distract himself.

"…What…keen observation!" Kowalski finally spoke, his voice a laced plait of shock and awe.

"I've never noticed that before,"

"Yer, me neither…" Skipper mumbled lightly to himself, probing his knuckles to his hips while Rico mumbled in his own view with a shrug.

"I only caught it coz it was cute," I smiled with a small shrug.

"And my pronunciation has fallen behind with the amount of times I've moved around, my accent has become mixed to the point I have no specific one," I waved my little discovery away and pointed to the blue patch on my arm.

"Can I take this off now or are you going to interrogate me?" I questioned to Kowalski.

"No, feel free," He shook his head and I happily peeled it away from the inside of my elbow where it was positioned over the vein.

"Aw Mort! There amazing!" I beamed down as the young nail artist sat back and smiled at me. He had put a lovely gold base on my nails and delicately drawn tiger stripes in a glittery black polish finishing of with 3 gold rhinestones on each of my big toe nails.

"Why Julien hates you touching his feet is beyond me," I smiled lightly shaking my head.

"Yay! Your nails, match your outfit!" He declared joyfully.

"What out fit?" I mumbled.

"Well you can't stay in the bathrobe," Skipper stated smugly.

"I show you!" Mort jumped up grabbing my hand and pulling me into the next room.

"Skipper?" Privet questioned, now focusing even more on his pronunciation.

"Don't force it Private," Skipper advised quickly with a smile at his efforts.

"Well, what does Mort mean by outfit?" Private cast a glance up to Skipper who simply grinned.

"All in good time sweet Private," He simply said turning away from the closed door.

"Rico, did you bring my spare?" The lead commando questioned of their weapon's specialist who instantly stood with a chorus of fast mumbled 'yer's' before he held up a suit bag, protecting the simple black and white colours of Skipper's spare suit.

"Oh you have got to be kidding…" I mumbled looking at the clothes laid out in front of me.

"They go with tonight's theme!" Mort beamed happily.

"What is the theme?" I frowned lightly.

"Jungle cats!" He giggled.

"Julien will be the lion!"

"…Hmm king of the jungle…despite living on the savannah," I mumbled with a nod.

"That's right!" Mort sung.

"So I can choose between, retro Barbie's gold hot pants or Princess Jasmine's tiger style dress sense?" I sighed.

"Umm hmmm," Mort smiled with a nod.

"Either way they only have a bra for a top," I huffed

"… Well the jasmine one has more coverage" I shrugged lightly.

"Why am I even dressing up? I don't want to go to the party!" I frowned.

* * *

Hmmm...who want's to party????????????????? King Julien style!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

he he jungle cat theme XD that's what i get for eatting too much sugar


	13. Operation 12

Well hi! ... i'm back... yer sorry for the absence...heh... well lets see what we can do here... will Lola continue her failed ploy to get herself fired or will she have to committ some horrible sin against the group that will not only get her fired but possibly put in jail!

dun dun duuuunnn... ha! She's not that bad, just a bit of a childish, loud mouth, who's all play no work ... i guess i see why Skipper is so fond XD

...

...

Operation 12: Shut up and Dance

"Right I'm off!" I barked, throwing the door to the bedroom open and striding back into the main living area where Skipper and his gang jumped lightly, instantly turning to take in the situation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think your going?" Skipper chirped up, his hands setting on his black slack covered hips, as he paused his change of clothing to address me.

My eyes for some odd reason instantly shot down but of course it was in no way shape or form to show submission, just to curiously take in the once again exposed front where his white shirt lay open, his torso lean with now a slight blush colour having gained heat.

"Home," I squeaked out, turning my head sharply to face the door.

"W-where's my bag!" I mumbled, clutching the dressing gown tighter to my form.

I had actually chosen to put one of the out fits on under the dressing gown, just for more coverage so I wasn't wandering around in the nude and of course I chose the jasmine style one…with retro Barbie's gold hot pants under…I like layers and being covered, but I still felt oddly naked and extremely uncomfortable, hence I wanted home, well I wanted it even more now.

"Negatory! Your reporting back with us" Skipper stated returning to buttoning his shirt, and for the first time in the short while I've known this group I willingly gave up, I dropped down into the cosy arm chair with a loud huff, taking a deep shuddering breath as I fought the urge to cry.

It was like the gang had known me for years, instantly picking up on my surrender with a great amount of shock, probably more expecting a good hearty argument than this pathetic show. I didn't have the fight left in me, for now that is, I was being denied the comfort of my home after the day's events and just wanted to cry.

Instead I raised a brow and watched in boredom as Mort busied himself with painting my fingernails.

"You do know I'm not going," I mumbled, ignoring the odd looks the 3 and a half suited men exchanged.

"We'll see," He sung simply with a childish giggle like he knew what was to come.

"Oh Skipper! How did my baby handle?" Kowalski suddenly grinned, hunching over lightly with excitement as he neared his leader, I just simply watched them as Mort busied himself, again why Julien hates him is beyond me, he's a fantastic little groomer.

"Kowalski, you really shouldn't get to attached to the things you create," Skipper warned, leaning back slightly to create some distance between him and the almost bouncing brains.

"I know!" He continued to grin, clenching his fists and bringing them into him as if to contain him self.

"I just can't help it! I created her from scratch and didn't get the chance to test drive so I was hoping for your feed back,"

I shot Skipper a raised brow, my eyes staying firmly on him until it started to burn at the side of his face so bad he had to look and shoot me a frown.

"Perhaps you could test drive the car now that Skippa-er … is done with it," Private dragged on still worrying over his pronunciation he actually corrected himself mid sentence and gave a shifty look between everyone to see if they picked up on his slip up… which we all did of course to which the poor guy received a simple slap to the back of the head by Rico who stood behind him.

"Ow!" He chirped quietly, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his head.

"Brilliant idea private! Where'd you park her?" The tall suited man beamed with excitement, holding his hands out expectantly.

"Urr," Skipper paused before heaving a soft sigh and placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Kowalski…We where out numbered and they had firepower," The leader paused as the tall man sagged, his energy deflated.

"It was a brave sacrifice, she did her job but took a beating and it was unsafe," Skipper continued to explain carefully.

"So you just abandoned her!" Kowalski picked up with a frown.

"We had no choice man!" Skipper defended.

"What if it was private out there? Would you just abandon him!" There was an odd strain in the smart man's voice as he struggled to come to terms, eyeing the car's keys as Skipper plucked them from the pocket of his discarded damp suit.

"That's not the same thing!" He instantly barked, only to raise a brow as the keys where snatched from his hands and hugged closely to Kowalski's chest.

"It's the same to me!" The tall suit struggled in a whisper.

Part of me felt bad for the poor guy, he obviously took great pride in his work and grew attached…but most of me wanted to laugh, of course if I was in his shoes I'd be furious while crying, but I'm not, so I'm not.

I couldn't help it, I had to look down at my lap to hide the grin struggling to dominate my face.

"Mort will you stop!" I huffed lightly, shooing him away from my hair.

"I'm not going so stop dolling me up!"

To which he simply giggled.

"I'm not going! Not going!" I continued to sing as I danced my way around Maurice who tried to keep me in the lobby of the hotel, using various different tactics.

"Nope! Noooooooo no!" I simply chirped away every time the plump man opened his mouth to speak, shuffling my way into the black van with a smile to Private who held the door open.

"Please! You've just got too!" Maurice didn't let up, even climbing into the commando's mystery Mobil and sitting next to me as I busied my self with the seat belt before looking up as Private slid the door to the van closed and sat him self on the opposite site with Kowalski, Skipper was up front and Rico driving.

"I said no!" I ground out threw my teeth becoming quickly agitated, but he kept on, ranting and raving about this and that all concerning Julien and his need to have everything he wants.

"You're the only one that can take their place!" He exclaimed with great panic causing me to simply raise a brow towards him seeing as I had actually blanked out everything he said, apart from that.

"Why can't Darla do it?" I mumbled.

"I've just told you!" leaning away from his sharp out burst I cast a worried look around the van hoping at any moment someone would back me up.

"You're the only one who actually knows the routine!" I groaned as he started up again.

"That don't mean I can do it!" I stated with a shake of my head.

"Please! Lola for a friend!"

"Ugh! Will somebody shut him up!" Skipper barked from his seat up front and instantly Rico had abandoned the steering wheel to turn around completely in his seat, the van veering off in an uncertain direction but definite collision.

I dug my fingers into the seat under me, utterly amazed how Private can sit looking over a butterscotch lolly before giving it another lick, Kowalski can still be tinkering away happily on his tiny laptop and most of all how Skipper can sit completely calm up front with his arms crossed, watching the oncoming traffic blare towards the van, doing absolutely nothing about it as the driver crams a gag into Maurice's mouth who in turn gives a few muffled shouts as he points towards the road ahead.

"Rico!" I finally squeak, gulping down the fear of crashing as the mad man turns casually back to face the steering wheel after shutting up Maurice.

Clicking on the indicator he turns the van leisurely out the way of the oncoming traffic and back onto the correct side of the road.

Letting out a slow shaky breath I turn with wide eyes to face the damned driver, seeing Maurice had the exact same look on his face, just as panicked as I was due to that short, should have been suicide.

"Are you insane!" I barked, now able to form words.

"Now, now fizz, no name calling," Skipper scolded gently as if talking to a child.

"Rico isn't insane, he's just…complicated," The leader finished after a pause.

"Blah," Maurice coughed lightly as he pulled the make shift gag free from his mouth.

"Did I mention that Julien has company," he added quietly.

"Ew! I don't want to know!" I instantly turned with a cringe.

"No I mean _company_," He tried again in a lower tone.

"He has the mobomph!" His hand was clamped over my mouth in panic, as I couldn't contain my shock.

"What!" Skipper instantly barked, as sharp as knives and easily catching what was said.

"Nothing!" Maurice called as I pushed his hand away.

"Again!" I couldn't help it.

"What!" Skipper once again barked.

"Lola!" Maurice scowled.

"Maurice!" I shot back.

"Why would you let him do that again? What's init for him this time!" I yelled.

"They black mailed him!" Maurice instantly explained.

"What on earth did that pin striped idiot do!" Skipper spoke more to himself in a short-lived shock.

"With what!"

"A gun!" Was the short man's simple answer.

"Rico! Turn this hunk of junk around!" Skipper instructed strongly, instantly obeyed as the van gave a sharp lurch, everyone inside sliding across the seats with the U turn.

"So you'll help!" Maurice perked up looking around.

"Sure! We'll get them out of your hair and track their movements, it's a win, win," The group leader stated smugly.

"How you gunnu manage that?" I questioned, perking with curiosity.

"Well, you're the one that messed up our first attempt, here's your chance to make it right," A smug grin turned up on his lips as I felt the blood drain from my face.

"What…" I squeaked out.

"All you need to do is distract them! Simple as!"

"How is it!" I yelped, wanting to launce myself out of this insane van.

"For once since we met your going to shut up and do exactly what Maurice says, and dance!"

I gave him the most stupid look possible, my mouth gaping and eye wide, he couldn't be serious, but with one look at that deadpan face that said it all, I knew he was.

"But!"

"No but's!" He barked.

...

...

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lola's following orders! oh noes!

how long will that last ¬_¬


	14. Operation 13

_**i'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack**_

_**hi... sorry XD**_

* * *

_**Operation 13: Her name was Lola!**_

'A one, a two and a three' I kicked my leg up with the 7 other girls on stage before bringing the ridiculous, gold sequin, glitter and feather fan in front, followed by the second.

'This is bloody stupid!' I complained to myself, turning with the group and falling into line, swishing the stupid fans before our group of 8 split and shuffled back into two lines, 4 on each side creating a little walk way which we then blocked with the fans I wished to burn…on Skipper's head.

I was the odd one out in the group, my hair, for some odd reason had been attacked with a crimper and I wore a face like a slapped ass while the other girls had long curls and overly cheery smiles.

Apparently there was no time to curl my hair; it's all lies, anything else to make me look even more stupid.

Starting from the girls up front and moving back down the line we each did an elaborate arch of the fans moving them from our created isle and jiggling them on our out side hip, we cleared the way for the one and only, Julien.

He came bursting down the middle, arms in the air and blowing kisses before jumping to a stop at the end and bursting into a small groove, finishing with a bum wiggle and happy laugh.

"Ha haaaa! Welcome!" He cheered opening his arms to his party audience.

"To the jungle fiesta!"

000

"Where is she? That girl has something against deadlines!" Skipper barked, looking around the packed room in search of his disobedient worker.

"Actually I just love the whooshing sound they make as they go flying by," I stated with a shrug having waltz up behind him and just managed to catch his complaining.

He spun around and shot me a dangerous look, one that instantly changed as he looked over me, trying to recognise me under the fizzy hair, glittery face and stupid out fit.

"Yer the top is just a bra, I know, and my hair is fizzed to the max!" I frowned, irritated at the odd stare. I didn't need anyone else telling me I looked stupid.

I crossed my arms protectively and continued to glare as he continued to stare.

"What! Seriously! I honestly feel stupid enough with out the looks! So do you mind! I hate staring and I feel like a slag in this stupid outfit! You just couldn't let me go home could you!" I rambled off my various issues while holding the glare.

"Don't get your gold knickers in a knot Fizz, you have a job to do!" Skipper jabbed and finger towards me with his authority voice.

"And thanks to your mediocre timing, we're behind, and that puts us off schedule!" He threw his arms up acting as if the world was failing around him.

"And that's…bad," I summed, very dull.

"Of course! My men work on the most pristine, well designed plan, executed on a particular schedule, timing kept so tight, air couldn't leak!" With a few vigorous and expressive arms gestures I just managed to stop myself from backing away from him and his obvious fetish for timing.

"Right, aren't you putting us even further behind schedule?" A smile turned up on my lips instantly as I raised my brows towards him, watching as a stunned silence hit, amused to know end as the clogs creaked and turned to form a comeback in his head.

"Get to your station!" He instantly barked, throwing a strong point off across the dance floor and towards the private booth where the suspicious group, that had caused Julien grief, sat.

"Alright!" I grinned, waving his frown away and heading off.

Truth be told I had no clue what I was supposed to actually do, well I got the short gist but it wasn't much to go on. I had to plant a bug on one of the men, how this was going to happen I had no clue.

Taking a deep breath with a flap of my hands I fully calmed myself down and made a direct approach, suddenly finding with each step I took the more I wondered what the hell I was doing and why I was following that mad man's orders.

"Hi Guys!" I piped as soon as I reached the table, the total of four men slowly turning from their banter to look up at me.

"I've been told your our privileged guests tonight so I'm here as a small welcome, I hope your all enjoying yourselves!" I perked with so much enthusiasm I had actually fallen back into my old work habits of when I used to work here.

000

"What is she doing!" Skipper barked, stealing an unseen glance over to the table in the far back.

"I think she's making friends Skippa!" Private chirped with a look of confusion before turning to his leader and instantly cringing and shrinking back at the disgusted look on Skipper's face. With a quick clip upside the head for that comment the commando leader turned back to his sly look out.

"Private has a point Skipper, she does seem to be making tactical advances in gaining them as allies," Kowalski defended, flipping over a few of his observations.

"Why in gods name would she want to do that!" Skipper frowned, his irritation for the girl blocking his usual sharp mind.

"Well it could prove useful if they trusted her, perhaps that is her goal" Kowalski gave a shrug, his observations proving his thoughts right but his knowledge on the girl was shadowing that. Was Lola really capable of such skill to pull something like that off?

Turning back to his observations on the girl he instantly ate his words and set his note pad down.

"Or not," He stated with a flat tone, raising a brow as the gold clag young woman was twirled onto the dance floor by probably the biggest man out of the group.

000

With a light frown I sat on the counter next to the washbasins, swinging my feet lightly, the small gold heels of the sandals I wore tapping against the cupboard under the sink. I continued to stare down at the card I had been given with a light cringe, I tend to never really call anyone I don't know when they give me their number, to be honest I freak out.

With a huff I slipped the card into the gold bra and jumped down from the sink turning to check my appearance in the mirror with a groan.

I hated showing my belly, not sure why I just did, it made me uncomfortable, and I defiantly like having my thighs covered, so the sheer material of the baggy trousers where really no good.

"I'm not a show girl!" I whined, sure teach me the dance and I can do it, but I don't really like it and I hate the stupid, bare all, glitzy outfits. If I had to dance couldn't it be the waltz, with a nice long dress!

"Her name was Lola, she was a show girl!" A blonde woman sang as she danced her way into the ladies toilets.

"Babes! Your song is on out there!" She laughed, before her gold clad self disappeared into one of the cubical.

With a groan I patted down my volumised hair but to no joy and slipped out.

Everyone danced around to the tune that was apparently 'my song'.

"Hey! Miss Lola it's your song!" Another of the girls called pointing towards me as I forced a smile.

"Ah it really isn't!" I shook my head with a sarcastic happy tone; to be honest I used to like this song, until I was branded with it.

I squeezed threw the mass of bodies, bumped around by the various jumps and jigs they call dancing, that was till my arm was clamped down in a strong grip.

"Lola!" The voice shouted over the song and I turned with a fed up groan.

"It's not my song!" I burst, turning to the person who probably wanted to wrongly state that it was.

"No, it's your boss," Skipper scowled and I instantly clamped my mouth shut and wiped the glare away with a very innocently surprised look.

"Hellooooooooo," I smiled, taking a small step back to create some distance despite the fact I couldn't actually go any where, one because he had one determined hold on my arm and two we were wedged in the middle of the dance floor.

"Here!" I instantly chirped, delving a hand down into my bra causing a very surprised and shocked look to slap across his face before I pulled out the small card.

"They gave me their number!" I gave him a slightly lost look because to be honest, I had no idea what I was supposed to do with it.

"What?" I instantly frowned at Skipper's raised brow look of shock.

With a shake of his head and a hard blink he instantly gave a small cough and frowned at the card.

"Nothing!" he cleared before turning his attention back to me.

"How did you get their card?" He demanded over the music.

"Their boss is looking for a new PA and said I should phone for the job!" I gave a shrug before slipping the card back away.

With another shake of his head Skipper brought his eyes back to mine, something I instantly frowned at, wondering where they once were.

"You were only supposed to plant the bug Lola!" Skipper scolded with irritation.

"I did!" I chirped to defend myself.

A sudden elbow from a large man dancing behind me, pushed me less that gracefully into Skipper's chest and from the sudden shove I had received instinct always kicks in and tells you to catch your self. So with my nose just brushing his chin, hands fisting into the upper arms of his suit jacket sleeves and eyes wide in a stare at his lips I froze.

Skipper had been kind enough to help in catching me from the shove, kindly leaving his grip on my arm to catch my waist.

I didn't know what to do; I had fallen into my boss at a close level in a stupid gold bra! With a red tint to my face I slowly looked up, the frozen shock on my face mirrored on his, with a tiny gulp I nervously noted his fingers where rough against my waist, and that's when it clicked, my waist, he was holding my waist, my bare waist!

With a squeak I pushed from him, flinging my arms out dead strait to at least have him at arms distance before snapping my arms to recoil back towards my body, my face glowing.

"I…I planted it!" I stated shakily with a wag of my finger before turning on my heels and squeezing past people as quickly as I could.

'Run' I constantly repeated in my head.

"Lola!" His tone was back to his demanding self and I chanted Run, over and over in my head as I escaped the party atmosphere for the quite hall that lead to the fire exit.

With a struggled gasp I was shocked at the sudden painful grip on my left upper arm causing me to halt right where I was. I was then swung around and smacked backwards into a large body, an equally large arm pointing out strait over my right shoulder, a gloved hand of black leather gripping a silver gun.

My shout of distress was muffled as the hand on my arm less than nicely gripped my face, just as the swinging doors pushed open once again, the perusing Skipper in tow with a look of utter irritation.

The assessment in his mind was as sharp as a blade, his face instantly snapping into a frown as he dodged back out the doors as the wood splintered with the shot taken.

* * *

_** =]**_


	15. Operation 14

**Hellooooooooooo there!**

****

**how is everyone =]**

* * *

Operation 14: Five-Minute Plan

"What are you doing!" I screeched, stumbling along every step I was shoved into, flailing my arms around like a broken windmill while trying to turn and storm back off in the opposite direction to what the man was forcing me, that was until he got irritated and hurled me over his meaty shoulder.

The pressure of his shoulder stabbing into my stomach teamed with the sudden rush of blood to my head instantly made me feel sick and I tired all the tricks in the 'damsel in distress' handbook.

I kicked, I screamed, I beat his back, I screamed some more, I demanded to be put down, I screamed again, I slapped him round the back of his shinny bald head… I did everything, I cried even!

000

"Kowalski!" Skipper barked as he strode over to the table.

"Give me some good news!" he set his hands on the table as he leaned over it seeming oddly stern in a 'on edge' kind of way.

"I'm afraid there's still no signal, Skipper," The smart man shook his head with a grave face.

"Ur… Kowalski?" Private mumbled quietly from where he sat peeking over the tall man's shoulder as he hunched towards the tiny laptop in search of the tracking signal he should have been getting.

"Skipper, where's Lola, did you find out if she even planted the bug?" Kowalski gave a small look of irritation.

"She said she did and now she's gone, I need that signal man!" Skipper slammed a clenched fist into the table, causing the two other men to flinch.

"Rico! Where have you been solider!" The captain scowled as the last original group member staggered up, his usual unmade, accidental Mohawk even more outrageously scruffy.

The odd man paused in his steps, a sparkler held between his teeth in a confused grin before he opened his arms in a shrug.

"My god man! Are those bullet holes!" Skipper frowned, his jaw dropping just the slightest as he watched Rico hold open his black jacket, the disco lights dancing threw the small holes, and if to explain how he got them he pointed over his shoulder with a shrug and grumble, then to show he was fine the rough man simply gripped his white shirt and ripped it open, the small buttons flying everywhere.

"Bam!" He exclaimed with a chuckle, showing the Kowalski made, bulletproof vest he luckily wore underneath.

"Umm, guys?" Private tried again.

"What happened? …And how did the vest hold up?" Kowalski asked with shock and curiosity, only to receive a grumbled 'I dunno' completed with a shrug from the man.

"Skippa, where exactly is Lola?" The Private turned, a light frown creasing his brow.

Again with a frown set on his face, the commando leader drummed his fingers against the tabletop before deciding on filling his men in.

"She's been taken, so Kowalski, I need that signal!" He pointed towards his smart man, easily dumping the pressure on him.

"There is none Skipper! What do we do!" He cried out in panic.

"Umm Kowalski?" Private held his hand up.

"We can't find her! She could be in all sorts of trouble!" The smart man continued to ramble.

"Kowalskiiii," Private dragged the man's name out, trying to get his attention.

"Why did we let her do it! She's so young!" He stood over the table and shook his leader causing the captain to stiffen with both shock and guilt.

"Kowalski! It's not even turned on!" Private spoke up louder, pointing towards the screen where a small red flash in the bottom right hand corner did indeed say '_Activate Device_', obviously waiting to be clicked.

"Would that help?" Skipper raised a brow at the man still gripping him, a look on his face that said '_You're a total idiot, do something before I slap you_', watching as the tall man slowly slunk away with a nod.

"Yes…yes that would," he nodded before quickly clicking the button, instantly the flashing red light turning to a constantly on, green.

"Lets move!" Skipper nodded and the men instantly packed up, heading out of the party scene and onto one far more dangerous.

"Alright, Kowalski I want Lola's details changed, fake name, fake history everything you got, give it to her," The leader gave a nod to his brain box, shouting his orders as he lead the team.

"Rico I need reinforcements just to be on the safe side, once Lola's found I want you to take us to her as fast as you can," With a nod to his weapons specialist Skipper then strode on towards the car park and towards the van.

"What about me Skippa!" Private chirped up.

"Why my young, sweet Private you have the most important job!" Skipper beamed.

000

"Are you… kidnapping me?" I frowned, looking at the two men sat in the back of the limo with me.

"We're just goin' to ask you a few questions," The bulky man that had lugged me rather brutally from the party stated as he ever so friendly, loaded his gun.

I forced my self to gulp back the lump in my throat before licking my ghostly pale, dry lips, I had totally drained of colour, but that's not surprising, seeing as I am petrified.

I knotted my fingers together in my lap, trying to hide their obvious and uncontrollable shaking.

I looked towards my lap and blew out a slow breath to try and control my nerves, when suddenly the long car lurched with a tight swerve, a loud bang against the bonnet of the car as something hit it soon followed, causing the vehicle to instantly break, causing the man next to me and my self to go flying forwards in our seats, luckily caught by the seat belts, while the bulky man sat on the side bench seat of the limo slid along the whole length of it before crashing into the divider that separated the driver.

"The hell!" He groaned in fierce irritation, pausing as the driver's door was heard clicking open and closed as he stepped out.

"Keep an eye," The bulky man nodded before sliding back along the seat and opening the door at the back.

I twiddled my thumbs awkwardly, trying to see threw the tinted windows at what was going on, but saw nothing.

My attention was instantly grabbed as the man sat next to me on guard, coincidently the one I had actually bugged, suddenly slumped down in a dribbling daze, the reason behind his sudden state was kneeling in the open door of the limo, needle in hand.

"Skipper?" I gasped in an open whisper.

"I don't have much time," He quickly hushed, setting a protective top on the needlepoint and slipping it in the front pocket of his suit jacket.

"If they ask, you don't know me, at all, got it?" He pointed with a stern look and I nodded blankly.

"I was asking questions, you where trying to pass by and said nothing, that's your story ok?" His brows rose as he waited for my answer and I simply nodded yet again, like an idiot.

"They will most likely search your back ground, Kowalski has given you an alias, so don't spill anything about who you are, they will only see what we have made, got it?" Skipper raised a brow before looking down at the slumped man, giving him a quick search and almost instantly finding the bug and removing it.

"Hide this on you," He added, passing me the small device.

"Yeah… b-but, what's gunnu happen? Can't I just go now!" I blurted in panic, holding the bug numbly, looking rather lost on where to put it.

"Think strait Doll! They see you talkin' with me then when your taken we come to your aid, they're going to piece you together with me," Skipper frowned lightly.

"Y-yer well…I-I think I prefer that! I am terrified at the moment can I please go home!" I struggled not to cry as I forced out my whisper.

"Lola, nothing will happen, I need you to do this, trust me," Skipper had reached a hand out to cup around the back of my neck to bring me closer in the whispered conversation.

"You want them to trust me…don't you?" I almost squeaked, easily over looking the closeness in such a dangerous situation as his dreadful plan clicked in my head.

"The key is under the mat," He stated with a nod.

"Anything happens and we're right there!" He added, I'm guessing for my benefit, before pulling his hand away from me, brushing his fingers across my cheek, brushing away the one escaping terrified tear, before he totally vanished.

I gaped at the empty space he was once occupying, slowly turning to look down at the bug I now had to hide on my person, and with my stupid outfit there was limited space, but I opted for the bra before jumping with a shocked squeak as my supposed armed guard sprang upright with an alarmed shout.

"What happened? What did you do!" He scowled at me to which I instantly held my hands up with a frown.

"Nothing! I didn't even notice you where there till you started making a big show of it!" I frowned, throwing him a disinterested look as I set my hands down.

"Stupid tramps," The large bald thug grumbled as he pulled himself back into the car, slamming the door shut behind him before throwing himself down in his seat so heavily the long car rocked.

"What happened," The second man questioned with curiosity, rubbing his neck with a wince.

"Some bum tried to run across the street and we hit him," The bald man commented with an irritated frown while a more concern look flashed across mine.

000

"Well done Private! I'm proud of you," Skipper gave a smug grin, patting the disorientated man on the shoulder as he passed him by and headed strait for the van.

Unable to come up with a reply, the youngest member stood shakily from the bench he had been kindly show to by Kowalski, scuffs and holes in every item of casual clothing that had been randomly thrown together in a distasteful miss match of colours and patterns all done by Rico.

"No problem Skippa!" Private finally mumbled out slowly, sticking his arm in the air to signal it was him speaking before falling of to the side in a quick step stumble, tripping on a wire mesh bin which sent him bumping into a lamp post before falling of the curb and against the van.

With a raised brow Skipper paused from where he was watching the young man, half hanging out the open door of the van. With a sharp turn to one of his other team members, Rico, who was also watching the scene but with more of a comical look on his face.

"Private, watch the van," Kowalski drawled out flatly like he was boredly scolding a child, continuing to type away on his small laptop.

"Rico!" Skipper barked and instantly the odd man jumped away from the van, strode over to Private and placed a kind hand on his shoulder, right before he gave the poor beaten man a quick clip up side the head.

Jumping up strait with shock Private gave a shake of his head, instantly coming back to earth.

"Alright boys!" Skipper looked around his group.

"Any one up for grabbing some Cola?" His brows flicked up with a cunning grin.

* * *

**tee hee... what is coming next i wonder :D**


	16. Operation 15

**Helloooo**

**Having been watching yet more of the lovely Penguins, i love how Kowalski tends to have little freak out moments from sudden pressure he wasn't expecting...**

**soooo i used that... tee hee**

**And men as they are, some time or another have...well call in... '_random_' ... (XD) ...thoughts... very random**

**and when in a sudden rush to make up a fake life and back ground for someone to potentually save their life... the pressure is ooooon!**

**tee hee**

**i did giggle threw this one**

**oooh the simple mishaps you can get your self into when you stuggle with someone as well XD bahahaha!**

**i will give no more away!**

**read on**

* * *

Operation 15: Fake!

"You're a suburban girl eh?" The bald man questioned as he tapped threw a far larger and chunkier laptop, compared to what Kowalski usually drabbles on any way.

To be honest I had no idea how to answer, or what to answer, I mean last time I checked I was in some standard apartment more central to where I worked, not on the out skirts.

Then again Skipper did say Kowalski gave me a fake something or other… perhaps I should have paid more attention rather that just staring at him in utter terror.

"Are you…doing a background trace in me?" I frowned lightly throwing him a suspicious look.

"You also have a degree in …Tea making? Is that even a real course?" The man threw me a bazaar look of disbelief and I couldn't blame him, I held the exact same look, as did the man next to me, the three of us exchanging the odd look.

Boy was Kowalski creative.

"It was an easy course and I'm guaranteed to make brilliant hot beverages!" I perked with a smile and teamed it with a shrug.

"Your surname is Walski?" Again I got another odd look.

"Not like I chose the name," I shrugged looking between both men as their faces stayed the same.

"No… really! I didn't choose the name! .Fault!" I pressed.

Yeah…real creative.

"Whoa!" He suddenly chirped up with a laugh.

"That explains a lot!" He burst out with a grin.

"What?" I gave a defensive frown.

"You've had a breast enlargement!" The bald man gave a smug grin and my chin instantly dropped, my eyes also popping to an open wide gape.

"What?" I breathed.

"A boob job," The man next to me simply huffed in boredom.

…Ok maybe a little too creative.

000

"Thank you ever so much for the interrogation! But I really must be off!" I squeezed out of the limo and turned to close the door, only to have it bounce back as the men where quick to follow.

"Yes?" I raised a brow, slowly backing away.

"How do we know this isn't just some trick?" The bald man I had yet to care what his name is, questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Prove you actually live here," The other piped up.

"Seriously! I don't even have a key!" I threw my arms up, and instantly both their brows shot up also, causing me to pause and drink in my own words, swilling them around my both before spitting them back out in a recovery.

"You hauled my ass outta that hotel I couldn't even grab my bag!" I chirped quickly.

"Don't you have a spare?" Baldie frowned.

With a sigh I slowly turned to look at the small suburban house set out in front of me, only knowing for sure this was the right place thanks to the letter box having my 'surname' _Walski_ scrawled across it.

With a frowned I stepped slowly towards the house, all lights were off and every window was covered with blinds. I gingerly brought one foot onto the first step of the porch, earning a small creek before quickly tip toeing up the other step, pausing at the door before looking down at the course fibre mat, 'Welcome' scripted fancily across it and underlined with a key.

The thought then struck me like a slap to the face, a key!

Crouching slowly, I pinched the one corner of the dirty mat and slowly lifted, preparing for an onslaught of bugs but was pleasantly surprised to find none, just the a key… if a little damp and dirty.

Jumping back up strait with a triumphant look I turned to the men with an only to smug smile.

"There! Happy now!" I jabbed the key towards them so they could see before turning too the door and pushing the key in, wriggling it around only to find it rather difficult.

"It's always been a rather difficult door," I grumbled giving the door handle a jiggle.

"Oh come ahhhhh!" I squeaked as the door flew in, and with my whole body leaning against it I went in to, quickly righting my steps and turning sharply.

"Thanks for the lift, feel free to leave!" I smiled, only to whine and complain as the men pushed their way in.

"Hey! I don't recall inviting you in!" I frowned.

"Seriously! Leave!" I pointed to the open door as they headed off to explore another room. I had no idea what room it was, seeing as I've never set foot in the house before now.

With a groan at the lack of follows to my orders I heaved the door closed and stormed after the two.

"I'll call the police!" I folded my arms.

"The police or the nosey, good for nothin' suit!" The bald man frowned.

"…The police… like I said, I have no idea what the second option is," I gave a shrug.

"Don't play innocent, I saw you talkin' to him!" He jabbed a meaty finger in my direction.

"By talking you mean telling him where to go… then yeah, I 'talked'" I rolled my eyes and made quotation marks with my fingers before refolding my arms.

"Explain," He grumbled.

"What do you want me to say! I get questioned all the time, people are nosey, they want to know who the 'horned guests' are, we get everyone, hopeful fans, stalkers, reporters, you name it, I just tell them where to run when the bouncers storm over!" I gave another shrug.

"It's against company policy to give information out on guests, hello, get with the programme! What on earth did you think was going on, seriously!" I threw my arms up with some serious diva attitude; I'd spent enough time sitting in dressing rooms with the damn stage divas of the hotel to pick up on traits.

"Are we done here?" I raised a brow.

The two men looked at each other giving a slow silent, perhaps telepathic conversation because they where taking their sweet time.

"I ain't offering out coffee, and your limo is still running, so bye!" I pushed them on.

"Alright fine! Consider this the first part of a job interview," The bald man grumbled, following his partner out.

"Really?" I blinked in shock before smiling it off with a wave.

"Ok thanks for the lift, have a nice drive byyyyye!" I dragged out quickly, slamming the door shut and bursting back into the first room ventured into and almost throwing myself against the wall next to the window, slowly peeking around and threw the slightly open blinds, watching as the long car sat stationary before finally moving, down the road and out of sight.

With a deep and heavy sigh I slumped back against the wall and tilted my head back with a dull thump.

"You did good sweet cheeks!" Skipper's smooth voice commented causing me to lift my head away from the wall, my eyes trailing away from the ceiling and across the room where the man himself stood with a satisfied smirk across his lips.

I just stood, the arm chair, coffee table and sofa the only things blocking my path if I decided to go feral on him.

But I had a more important matter to deal with.

"Where is he…" I almost growled, pushing away from the wall and taking a few steps before I came to the back of the arm chair, digging my nails into the cushioned fabric.

"Who?" Skipper raised a slow brow before looking down at his cup of coffee and bringing it to his lips.

"The man who gave me fake boobs!" I yelled so loud it caused a very, deep and struggled Kowalski sounding yelp to come from the room Skipper had just emerged form followed by a hushed and panicked 'Private, hide me!' all while Skipper ended up in hailing his coffee instead of drinking it and sprayed the contence of his mouth to the side in a splutter, blindly setting his mug down on a small table next to the doorway, where a phone sat.

"Kowalski!" He straitened up with a groan, turning to look over his shoulder and I stormed around the furniture, bolting strait for that next room.

"Whoa, whoa! Don't burst your cap fizz!" Skipper held me off.

"Why did you give me fake boobs!" I demanded, trying to squeeze past Skipper to no joy and instead settled for leaning around him as he held me back.

"I'm sorry! I needed to make a fake profile, ideas where just shouted at me! It was the pressure!" The tall man hid behind a just as frightened Private.

"A fake _profile_! Not fake boobs!" I yelped, still trying to struggle past.

"It just popped into my head!" He yelped.

"How did it! Don't you dare tell me my boobs look fake!" I growled in offence.

"Ease up doll!" Skipper groaned with the struggle of fending me off.

"I'm not some plastic fantastic doll! So get rid of the fake boobs and stop calling me that," I shot a huffy glare at Skipper for his senseless comment.

"Alright! We get it! Your not surgically enhanced now calm down!" Skipper frowned.

"Oh just you wait mister!" I pointed over at the man, who held up a file to hide his face and ducked further behind the shorter Private.

"For the love of!" Skipper grumbled before stopping himself, pushing me back with a hard-set scowl.

"Alright we get it! Your womanly assets are soft and natural!" he barked louder than necessary.

"What?" I frowned in a slight confusion, something seeming slightly off, an odd sensation putting pressure on my chest.

"Your soft and natural! Happy!" Skipper growled in pure irritation due to my feminist out break, but how dare they give me fake boobs!

"Soft?" My face fell to dumb confusion.

"What makes you say soft? I said nothing about soft…Why soft!" I demanded with a frown, watching as a flash of confusion seemed to dart across his usually oh so composed face, and he looked lost, his sapphire eyes darting down to his right hand in an almost horror, instantly causing me panic as I too dropped my gaze towards my chest and freaked.

Flinging my arms out with a squealed scream to push myself away, Skipper reacted as if his hand had been scolded, recoiling with a yelp and wave of his hand as he backed away.

"Y-you…you…youyouyou…you perv!" I pointed wildly, wrapping my free arm defensively over the stupid bra top.

With a raised brow Kowalski watched the antics like we we're two children.

"I think your both over reacting just a little," Kowalski stated in a flat tone, having stopped hiding behind Private to watch the two, freak out.

"How can you say that!" I screeched.

"Technically he was only touching the décolletage, not your actual bosom," Kowalski made a rounded shape with his hand as if cupping an invisible ball… or an invisible something else.

The conversation and sudden turn of events caused my face to flush an awful red.

The way the subject of breasts and the terms they used and they way they said it all mounted on the embarrassment, shouting over fake boobs I could handle, because it's not technically my own body parts in question, the natural ones now the subject of the conversation, where my body parts and it was increasingly horrendous.

"Let's just drop this matter! The real you has…a soft and natural chest area" Skipper hesitantly pointed towards me after a pause as he thought of a suitable definition, blatantly avoiding eye contact.

"And the other you, has a fake and hard chest area," Skipper then pointed towards the laptop.

"Case closed!" He then barked to the group.

"Of all the things!" I grumbled in utter shame and embarrassment.

"I said case closed!" Skipper turned to me with a loud bark, jolting my attention to him, which caused us to lock eyes.

I simply stared wide-eyed; unsure how this matter was going to be forgotten, considering it was my boss.

I watched as he seemed to mirror my look, not sure why, I was hardly coping a feel of anything of his!

With a gulp Skipper turned back to his men while I flushed and looked away my eyes instantly landing on a tattered and torn Private.

"Oh my god!" I yelped.

"What now!" Skipper groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"Please tell me you did not run over Private!" I threw an arm towards the short man who gave a sheepish smile.

"Are you insane! Of course not! … The limo did!" Skipper chirped simply while my face dropped yet again in shock.

* * *

**tee hee**

**i love the freak out moments!**

**XD it was all sooo accidental!**

**and no Kowalski is not dirty minded! his reasoning behind the idea will all be cleared up soon!**

**and as for Lola!... she has been overly embarasses infront of weird, muscle bound men, from some dangerous group... obviously she was not happy**

**as for the accidentl slip of hand XD**

**unintentional i'm sure ;]**

**anyhoooo**

**Skipper does decied to give Lola a better insite on his plans! so get ready for all the trust building!**

**we get let in on the top secrate mission files!**


End file.
